A New Dawn: Renesmee and Jacob
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: sequel to Twilight's Sun. Nessie is leaving 13 notes for Jake so he can find her, that way, Jake's scent would over lap her own. Nessie finds a travel partner, an old friend that saved her life as a child! Is he REALLY her friend? Jake, Seth, Nessie's POV
1. Time Seth and Jacob

**AN: If you have not read Twilight's Sun, I suggest you do that first. Then read this. For those of you who read that, thanks for you who decided to keep going! This "book" is much better than the 1****st****! I liked this better.**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 1: Time

**Jacob Black**

_3:30 am_

The living room was silent. Esme was sobbing, she was the only one making noises besides Seth's snoring. Carlisle tried to comfort Esme, Edward and Bella over and over, I was pretty sure that they memorized every word by now.

_5:00_

Seth went back to my place to get ready for school. He said he wanted to stay and help find Nessie, I told him to leave and I'd tell him what happens later. When he left, blondie has enough.

"What are we doing just sitting here?!" she yelled. Esme stopped sobbing and looked hopelessly up at her.

"Don't you see that it's the _dog's_ fault" she pointed at me. "That she left us here?!" Edward got up and walked toward her.

"Rosalie, it's _no one's_ fault." He said. Rosalie didn't listen, she just continued her speech.

"If it wasn't for _him, _the Volturi wouldn't have considered killing her! But, now because of _that dog_ we're all going to die!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED THIS?" I yelled. "DO YOU THINK I CALLED THEM UP AND SAID 'OH, ARO? CAN YOU KILL MY GIRLFRIEND FOR THE HECK OF IT?'!" We both started to argue, including Edward and Bella. Suddenly, Alice gasped. We all knew what this meant so we stared at Alice, silent once again.

"What?" Jasper asked, holding her hand. "What is it?" She continued to stare out into space without answering Jasper's question that filled our own.

"Renesmee!" she said, in a monotone voice. "She's telling us why she's running. Things she hasn't put on the note." She's _still_ running? After… how many hours?

"Why?" Bella asked, clutching Edward's hand as she sat back down on the couch.

"She says that… she's running so the Volturi won't kill us…" Edward said for Alice. "She's leading them toward her so they can leave us and go after her… she knows she can't get away but…"

So, _that's_ why she's running? To keep us safe? Who cares about us? Who cares about me? Why was she doing this? It hurt me even more.

When Edward told us the rest of her reasons, I got up and headed for the door. I wasn't going to just sit there, sit there and wait for Demmiti to find her… or even _kill_ her.

"Where are you going?" Blondie asked.

"She doesn't want us to find her Jacob." Alice said. "Not _yet_, anyhow. She wants us to wait until the Volturi come like Lil—_Jane_ said." I huffed. I couldn't believe I made that stupid promise last night.

I stomped outside, Alice chased after me.

"Jake! Jacob!" She called. I didn't stop, but that didn't stop her from getting in my way. I could've fought her, but I Renesmee would surely be pissed and it would be too hard, too much of a loss to crush a pixie like her, even if she is a vampire.

What did she want anyway?

"It's not that she doesn't want us to go look for her." I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past her, she wasn't done.

"She sent you a message too Jake." I was surprised, even though I shouldn't have been. She smiled.

"She says she loves you and… well…"

"Go on." I encouraged.

"She's writing… journal entries of each day, every time she stops. They're like… clues of where she is. She wasn't _you_ to go look for them a few minuites before the Volturi come." Why would she do that? Did she _want_ to be found? Why would she ask _me_ to go look before her family did?

"She loves you Jacob. I was offended when she told me _not_ to follow, but she insisted. Really, that girl is a dare devil sometimes." I nodded. "I'll tell you where the first clue is when it's time. Around 3:00 I should say. Don't tell Edward though. He only knows how to over react when it comes to secret and family, you know that Jake." I nodded.

"He'll find out." I said.

"By the time he finds out, you'll be long gone." She clarified. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" I had a new thought. "is this some kind of…"

"Game?" Alice shrugged. "Could be. But I really think it's to blend your scent with hers so Demitri wouldn't be able to find her so easy." I smiled. Nessie can be really smart some times. It was like when we attacked the newborns. Almost the same principal.

**Seth Clearwater**

Roxanne yapped all day at school about what she did yesterday, stayed home all day acting sick to miss a geography test. Lilly, or rather _Jane_ looked really annoyed. I was really quite fascinated with her scheme.

Usually, Jane and I glared at each other. Roxanne seemed to think we were having a starring contest so whenever we blinked, so she counted how many times we did. Sometimes, Roxanne could be pretty annoying! I know she's my imprint but if I ever told her about me being a werewolf, I bet she's either blab it out to the school or stay away from me at all times saying I stink like hell.

_12:30 _

I decided to call Edward rather than Jacob—because he's either sleeping, crying his eyes out, or looking for her. Turns out all my theories were wrong.

"Jacob's still here." He said. "According to Alice, he's going to stay until the rest of us go looking for her when the Volturi arrive. We think that with Renesmee gone, we'll be able to talk some sense into the Volturi."

I heard a cough in the background. "Hold on Seth." Edward said as he put the phone down.

"WHAT?"I heard Edward ask, I heard him groan then picked the phone back up.

"Jacob will pick you up after school early. The Volturi are expecting Renesmee to be home right after school for her party. If we're prepared by the time they arrive, it'll work out more smoothly." I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see that I understood.

"Got it." I said. "See ya." Then I hung up.

I wondered how Edward felt about losing his daughter. His _only_ daughter. How about Bella? Or Carlisle, or Esme… well, I remembered it happened to them before with Alice and Jasper when they went looking for Nahuel. The whole family?! How can _Jacob_ cope with loosing the love of his life? I've seen they way he looks at her, he loves her just as much as Sam and Emily. Or maybe Romeo and Juliet, maybe _more_ even.

I then notised, I _have_ felt the same way the Cullens felt when Alice and Jasper left… _Leah…_my run away sister.

**AN: sorry it's short… and boring but it gets more exciting later! Keep reading! Also, I put a poll up for what you want to happen. Do you want Billy or Charlie to die or Seth's imprint on Roxanne is fake! U DECIDE! (All youtubers can tell me ur votes on my channel) **


	2. Games Seth and Jacob

**AN: The chapter after this, I have to admit is much better than this because it's from Renesmee's POV. And… her travel partner is coming soon. I bet u know who he is. Don't own anything. Blah blah blah. No offence to Watch Men fans (really I wrote my real feelings for it here) Enjoy and review**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 2: Games 

**Seth Clearwater**

_1:30 pm_

I left when the office called me down for my "appointment" in the middle of Biology. My one of my only classes I had with Nessie, I had to do the experiments by myself because she was my study partner. It gave me a major headache. Geography and history are also the worst subjects. Nessie seems to agree with me. That's the thing with Nessie, she was so easy to get along with. She even agreed that "Watch Men" was one of the worst movies ever. I shiver from the thought of that movie. _Disgusting_! I thought.

"Hey Jake." I said as I climbed into his car and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Seth." He just said, not really in the mood for conversation, or even looking at me. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm _really_ sorry about Nessie." He just shrugged, like it was no big deal, and he just reassured himself that he'll get over it. But there's no use trying, it's impossible. I then saw something in his expression. He wanted to tell me something, something that couldn't be said, or thought of in front of Edward. Or me.

"Jacob, you're not telling me something." I said. He glowered at me then stopped the car on the side of the road. We weren't that far from the Cullens' house now but it was out of Edward's hearing range. Defiantly something Edward couldn't know.

Jacob took a deep breath.

"Nessie's playing a kind of… 'game' with me." I rose my left eyebrow in confusion.

"Game?" I asked. He explained Nessie's plan.

_Smart_. I thought while nodding.

"The thing is Seth, is that I have to leave before the Volturi arrive." He said. _That_ was probably the part Edward couldn't hear.

"Then I'm coming too!" I said. Jake shook his head.

"No Seth. Caius will be there, you have to scare him a little to soften him up a bit for the meeting. Sure, you can find me afterwards but I'm not stopping until I find her." As much as I wanted to protest, I knew he was right. I hated missing the fun and to think that I'd have to stay with vampires all day long.

I huffed. "fine." I said rolling my eyes. Jake patted me back and started driving again, laughing

**Jacob Black**

_2:45_

"They're coming!" Alice yelled at us in the garage. Everyone started rushing out the door toward the place where they'd meet them. Alice and I were the only ones who didn't leave.

"The first clue is quite easy to find." She said. "It's at Charlie's house, he has it in his right jean pocket."

_Figures_. I thought. Then she looked into the future again.

"Oops." She said. "It's at _Sue's_ now." I shrugged.

"No problem, thanks Alice." I said. She smiled, than gave me a surprising hug.

"Ow." I said. Then she pulled away.

"Good luck! Bring her home safe Jake." She said, than followed the others. I phased into my wolf form, grabbed a bag of clothes Alice packed for me and started running. My search for Renesmee was beginning.

**Seth Clearwater**

_3:05_

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked Alice. She just shrugged, Bella rolled her eyes. Jake was already gone, either looking for the 1st clue or her already found it.

I smelt vampire coming. I was in my wolf form, I let out a deep growl. Edward and Bella joined in, getting in a defensive crouch.

Aro, Jane, Caius and Demmitri confronted us about half a mile away.

We were in a line, so it was easy to see, they were confused that Nessie wasn't here. I let out a low laugh in my chest.

Caius looked at me, with fear in his eyes, but also bravery. Everyone else looked business like and rushed, yet calm.

"Glad to see you all again." Aro said after a minute of confused silence.

"Bella." He said, turning toward her. "Your eyes. Good, they blend perfectly with the humans." Bella ignored the compliments and continued to growl, he wasn't here to comment her looks.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro, we would appreciate if you would return to Italy and no let this lead to violence. There is no danger here." Carlisle said, in a calm voice.

Aro nodded.

"We're just here to do business my friend." He clarified. "Then you may return to your normal lives." He looked around as if he just realized that Nessie wasn't here.

"The girl… Renesmee is it? Where is she?" Carlisle sighed.

"I'm afraid she's no longer in our presence." Carlisle had a crack in his voice at the thought of Nessie's disappearance.

"Oh, do you have any idea when she'll be back? We want to get this done quickly, we want her to get settled in her new home and to wish her a happy birthday." Carlisle didn't respond, neither did anyone else. Aro had a shocked expression, he caught on fast.

"You mean… she has no plan to return? You have no trace of her what so ever?!" Carlisle sighed but then nodded, sadly.

"And I can also see this wolf," Jane pointed at me as she spoke. "Is not the one I've smelt off her scent for the last month, but is the one I've smelt for the last week. Where is he, where is this 'Jacob Black'?"

"We have no infor—" Edward started.

"He's looking for her. Not long before you've arrived." Alice said. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes and expression. I could read Edward's thoughts from his face as if he were speaking out loud. _Alice, why didn't you tell me?! That dog is _not_ family! We can't trust Jacob with Renesmee!_

Aro took in a frustrated breath before speaking. "Well, dear Jane warned her about running. Now we must—"

Edward's hand was in a fist as he spoke—or at least _tried_—to speak calmly.

"Please." He said. "Don't go looking for Renesmee. We trust Jacob's senses in presence of her blood. You don't have to stress Demitri to find our daughter." Edward probably knew Nessie's plan from Alice after he found out where Jacob was, since he knew that Demitri would be stressed trying to find her when her scent is replaced.

"It'll be no problem at all." Aro said. "Demitri will take good care of little Renesmee." Demitri nodded in agreement.

"PLEASE ARO!" Emmett said, not taking in the exception of him being on the sidelines of this conversation. "Can't you give Jacob a few days to find my niece? We only--" Emmett paused looking for a formal word to use, he probably also forgot who he was talking to. "We only wish for her safe return."

Their formal language was enough to make my head hurt. It was like English class in a less complicated form then Shakespeare.

Aro processed what Emmett said then called a short meeting to discuss it. Aro sighed, when he did Bella bit her lip but continued to hold her position. Edward growled, Jasper and Emmett joined Bella in her position. Rosalie was silent, no emotion in her face what so ever. Like always, Carlisle was calm. Esme was shaking a little.

Finally, after 2 long minutes Aro and his clan turned to face us.

"We've decided" Caius said. "To give the dog to find the girl. Then we'll send Demitri and I to find her to do our job, take her home and she'll come with us. In the mean time, no one from the Volturi will go after her." Bella and Esme whimpered, but nodded with everyone else.

"Ah well." Aro said. "We'll be seeing you soon, yes? It's been good seeing you all again. You too Carlisle." He just nodded.

"We'll be seeing you soon." Then the vamps with the black cloaks disappeared into the forest.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for reviews but I only got 2. Plus I've been busy thinking of new stories (I got typed up a Harry Potter/Renesmee story… but I don't know** **what to happen next! If you could read and review it, give me some ideas!**


	3. A Third Party Jacob and Renesmee

**AN: The chapter, I have to admit this much better (one of my favourites) because it's from partially Renesmee's POV. Don't own anything. Blah blah blah. Enjoy, review and read! (And vote for the poll on my page! I only have 3 votes off of this… friends and youtube) VOTE **

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 3: A Third Party

**Jacob Black**

I stopped running as I saw another piece of paper, the 3rd clue.

_I've been running for 4 hours and I already miss you… I hope we'll see each other again soon… sooner than I think._

_I love you, Nessie_

I folded it up and put it into my back pocket. I took a deep breath.

_All on her own_. I thought. _Running with no end or much of a trace of where she's going._

I explored the forest more carefully, trying to follow every step she took. I had 2 more days, according to Seth: Emmett made a deal with the Volturi, I had to find her in 3 days. If I didn't bring her home, or if I didn't find her, Demetri would take her to Italy in vampire form.

I wondered what she would look like as a full vampire. If there was such thing, maybe she'd be more beautiful then she already is. "Beautiful" seemed to be such a weak word to describe Nessie… I couldn't think of a better word. "Gorgeous" seemed a little bit of a corny word though—especially if you use them in a sentence too often--, and "hot" seemed to make me sound like a dumb high school student, or made her sound like a hooker with smeared make-up and drinks beer. I shuddered from the thought.

Would she have red eyes, like a regular vampire? Or would they be golden brown because she's been drinking animal blood for her whole life? Well… almost her whole life.

_WAIT!_ I thought. _Why are you thinking about this? She left you clues… chances are that you're going to find her before Demetri and she's _never_ going to be whole! _

I ran for a little longer. I _was_ tired, but I promised myself I wouldn't stop until I found her. _Nessie would want you to rest._ I thought._ I'll stop after a few clues._

After about 2 more hours, I found then next clue:

_I feel like I'm being followed, by someone other than you or the Volturi or you. A third party. No, this is not a riddle. I would stop, but I have to keep going. The next clue is a mile away from here. You should know the routine by now. _

_Love, Nessie_

So, now she's shortening her closings to "love"? Maybe she was rushing…

Who would follow Nessie? Who else?

Then… I smelt a familiar scent. Not quite like Nessie's but… similar in a way… I knew I shouldn't follow it, to cover _her_ scent; I had to be on _her_ trail. I tried to figure out who it was. I was about to take one step off the trail but then stepped back.

_It would be safer for her if I followed this trail... this has to be the third party she was talking about. But then my scent wouldn't be on hers… but, she would slow down if this party is following her… maybe…_

I decided to keep following her; this scent would follow if it really _was_ stalking her.

**Renesmee Cullen**

I ran and ran, not knowing where I was or where I was going. I didn't want to stop, but I had to, sometime. I put up my 5th note for Jake. I ran for another mile and then collapsed to the ground. Tears running down my face.

I couldn't keep going, I had to stop, but I also had to keep going. I missed Jacob already. I missed my family, Bella, Edward, Alice, even aunt Rosalie! I huddled under a tree, it was starting to rain, and I didn't care. I eventually fell asleep, for a long time, it was a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

When I woke up, the rain stopped, and it was night. I stretched and yawned. I got up, then saw a dark figure standing a few yard away from me . My heart beat fast. _RUN!_ I thought. _RUN! GO!_ But for some reason, my legs refused to move. I hiproventalated as it started moving toward me. I finally started running, and it ran just as fast, if not faster.

_Demetri! _I thought! I ran faster, but then tripped over my own feet. My knees scraped a bit. _GREAT!_ _A VAMPIRE'S AFTER ME AND MY KNEES ARE BLEEDING! BELLA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CLUMSEY! _

Demetri was suddenly beside me! _Good bye Jacob. I love you forever,_ I closed my eyes and waited for pain to lash through me… it didn't come.

"Are you okay?" He said. I slowly opened my eyes. It wasn't Demetri; it was… a boy, about my age, impossibly rich dark brown skin, his hair was black and shaggy, rigged like he tried cutting it himself, and… I had to admit, pretty good looking. What surprised me was that his eyes weren't golden brown, red or black, they were… normal; Regular human eyes, a nice shade of green. He looked familiar.

He held out his hand, I didn't take it. I just stared at it, he eventually sighed and put it down.

"Wh-- who are you?" I stammered. He laughed.

"I helped save your life once." He said smiling. "I'm an old family friend." I was a little confused with his words. I flashed back to the last time I was in danger, when the Volturi came. There was… Alice… who brought up a boy named… Nahuel… Nahuel.

I looked at the boy again, my eyes widened in disbelief as he nodded. He _was_ a vampire, _half_ like me! We were _exactly_ the same! Half vampire, half human!

I looked at my scraped knees and wiped the blood on my sweater.

"Sorry I startled you. Edward didn't send me here to scare you." I stared at him.

"_Edward_? My _dad_?" I didn't remember asking Alice to send anyone else but Jacob.

"Um… yeah I guess. How many Edwards do you know?" he laughed at his own joke. I didn't laugh with him.

"I told Alice—" he cut me off.

"I know." He said. "Jacob's looking for you. I heard that you left, so before Jacob knew about your plan, Edward sent me to look for you." I rolled my eyes as bandaged my knees with an old cloth from my backpack. I thought I might need it with Bella's clumsiness.

"Are you alright Nessie?" he asked again.

"_Please_! Don't call me Nessie!" I said. I started limping off, Nahuel followed with no trouble keeping up.

"Do prefer 'Renesmee'?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, I turned to face him. "Edward sent you to find you. Now, you have. So, go home to your… dear aunt!" I started walking away again, before I knew it, he was standing in front of me blocking my path.

"Well, Edward also told me to look after you until Jacob comes around." I groaned.

I got out my note book and wrote another note to Jacob:

_Edward sent a searcher/babysitter to keep me safe. I'm guessing you haven't rested since I disappeared and you're tired. Go ahead and take a break here. Something tells me Nahuel's going to be here a __long__ time. Don't worry, I'll be safe._

_Love, Nessie_

Something told me he wouldn't follow my direction/order to rest. I put it up on a tree, Nahuel read it.

"Is Jacob your _boyfriend_?!" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack from his hand.

"Wow, a werewolf boyfriend." He tried to hold in laughter.

"Are my feelings somehow humorous to you?" I asked rudely.

A deer ran by, I chased it but when I finally caught up to it, Nahuel attacked it and broke it's neck, killing it. I pouted.

"NO FAIR!" I yelled "I saw it first!". He laughed and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said with no emotion in my voice, I grabbed the deer and drank its warm blood. It calmed me a little. Nahuel killed the next deer that came by, then joined me. While he and I drank, he stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Hey, can I call you… Nick?" I asked. He looked at me with a surprised expression… more confused actually. The he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" When we finished drinking, I walked off; he followed me deeper into the dark forest.


	4. The New Plan Renesmee Seth

**AN: The chapter, I have to admit this is one of my favourite chapters… It's funny how Jacob—oh no! I'm not telling you!! I was looking 9or rather starring) at my Taylor Lautner/Jacob Black poster when I typed this up. Then I covered it with my New Moon poster so I wouldn't do anymore spelling errors. Then I watched the Simpson's Movie 2ce! ENJOY (full of surprises! Especially the next 2 chapters)**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 4: The New Plan

**Renesmee Cullen**

Nick and I made a fire to rest for a little bit as the sun began to rise. I poked the fire with a stick as I thought about Jacob. We used to make a fires with his friends—and sometimes alone—and share old mythical stories they knew, or make ones up and have a few laughs… that was before _this_ happened…

I frowned remembering Nick wasn't _my Jacob_… and never would be. He was my friend. Never anything more, and that god for that! I seemed to like Nick more than Lilly/Jane. He was my new best friend.

Nick understood everything I went through, mostly because he was older than me. Also, he was "my own kind". He knew how to make me laugh—which was not quite often, mostly I laughed because he tried to hard—and he was also… well, a little over protective, I thought I had it bad with Jacob… boy was I wrong! He also was a little nosey; reading the last three notes… really, cheesiness wasn't my biggest worry. They're only _clues_ really… mostly I really hoped they would be known as love notes.

"Okay, last round. Truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"Truth." I said putting down my stick. I would never pick "dare" because I didn't want to know what he may've thought of me doing.

"Okay…" he bit his lip. I wondered what he wants to know. "I'm trying to be a jerk or anything. I'm just… curious." I shrugged. "Do you think that the Volturi would be after you if… you loved… me?"

I was surprised about what he asked. But then I just rolled my eyes, sometimes… he's just impossible!

"Well, that really depends… I mean…" I didn't want to hurt his feelings in anyway but I just said whatever came up. "I've known Jacob since I was born—well, before that really—and… well, it wouldn't be the same. I mean, without Jake I'd be with… someone else. So, if I was with you—so offence but—I'd probably wouldn't be _half_ as happy as I am with him."

He pursed his lips and grabbed his own stick and shrugged as he pocked the fire.

"Sorry… did that sound cheesy too?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Ah, not as bad as the 8th one." I laughed, he laughed with me. "Very poetic Renesmee."

The fire began to dim. I knew I should've slept but I grabbed my bag and started writing the next note:

_Having a friend isn't half as bad. Don't worry, we didn't tell stories here. I talked about you. __I miss you__._

I paused. What could I tell him? I still didn't have a plan, and I had no idea where I was… still? But… maybe I could cut my imaginary travel line short. I smiled and crossed out everything I wrote.

_I've decided to make 13 notes in total. Since this is the 10__th__ one, I'll be making 3 more stops. On the 13__th__—instead of a note—I'll be waiting for you. Then, we'll come home and let this "race" end._

_Can't wait to see you again. _

_With all my heart, Nessie_

When I put it up, Nick went over to read what I wrote. I folded it and started running. It felt great to have a plan!

* * *

**Seth Clearwater**

I was dear bored playing chess with Rosalie.

"Check mate." She said. I didn't complain. Emmett took my place and had a 2 minute game.

"Check mate." Emmett said. Rosalie pouted.

"I'm _sick_ of this game!" I shouted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the dog's right!" Rosalie said. Emmett and the others groaned and nodded.

"I wonder how Jacob's doing." Bella said, mostly to herself. "and Renesmee…"she frowned.

"Alice!" she called to the kitchen. "Does she have any idea where she is?" Alice walked in with 2 cups of blood for Emmett and Bella.

"Well, yes and no." she said. "She's with Nahuel so she's not traveling alone so—"

"_Nahuel_?" Edward asked. "Half vampire _Nahuel_?" Alice nodded.

"He says you sent him and now, they're best friends!" Edward had a confused look.

"Alice!" Bella said. "The 'yes and no'?"

"Oh right. No, she has no idea where she is and yes, she has a plan." Bella's face lit a little. "She's posting up three—oops! _Two_ more notes, and then she's going to stop! That way, Jacob can find her and bring her home!"

Everyone, including me was cheering. Nessie would be home be home in just another day. Then I just notised, Edward wasn't cheering. He had a concerned look now.

_Edward, what's wrong?_ I thought. He didn't answer to me, but to everyone.

"I didn't send Nahuel!" Everyone stopped cheering.

"Then _who_ did?" Bella demanded. Alice looked into the future.

"NO!!" she yelled, she was on her feet. "NAHUEL! _HE'S_ THE ONE!_ HE'S _GOING TO BIT RENESMEE HIMSELF!!" Bella and Edward growled and ran out the door. Everyone followed, except me. I had an important job to do first. I shifted into a wolf and made sure Jacob was one too, he was.

_Jake!_ I thought. _Jacob! What's the last letter you read?_

_Um…_ he thought calmly. I didn't know how he could be so calm! _Number 6, why?_

_You need to run faster! Don't stop until you've reached note 13!_

_Why?_ I told him about Alice's visions. I saw him run faster.

_I'm going to follow your trail!_ I thought. _Edward and the rest of them are on their way._

_Seth, can you do me a quick favor first?_

_Sure, what is it… oh mighty Alpha._ I teased. He laughed.

_I forgot what the first note said. It was my favorite. Can you get it for me? Thanks._

_But… Jake!_ But he already phased back. I groaned and started sniffing around.

It wasn't that hard to find his scent. But then, I noticed his scent was heading toward a familiar road. I went 2 doors down a familiar road behind bushes so no one could see me. I shifted back where I knew he stopped. I went behind the house's hedges. When I faced the house, guess what… it was _mine_!

It looked older than the last time I saw it. The windows were faded grey instead of sky blue, the fence was dirty with dirt with flowers put beside it to try to make it look better, the garage doors had a dent and were also faded. It looked a little like a ghost house.

"Seth?" I heard someone say, I looked at the front door, and a woman was staring at me through the door way. She was in her late forties, late fifties. She was carrying a flower pot, by the looks of it, she was gardening before she dropped it.

"Mom?" I said. She smiled and held out her arms. I ran to her in a flash.

"You've gotten taller!" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"And I've gotten older!" she said, I laughed.

* * *

"So," Sue said pouring me a cup of coffee. "have you imprinted yet, during the last 14 years?" I nodded and drank my coffee.

"That's nice… so, when do I meet her?" I laughed.

"Did Jake tell you about the chase?" she nodded. "Well, when it's over."

"I see."

"Mom." I said, I remembered what I was here for. "Jake sent me here to get that note Nessie left." She looked confused at first then smiled.

"Oh, well he took that with him. Didn't he tell you?" _Damn Jake! You owe me… great trick!_

"Oh, right." I said. It really surprised me how she never mentioned Leah.

"You know," Sue said. "Jake said he'll be home soon right? Maybe you should… stay here in Forks. You know, until they come back. You better guard Charlie and Billy." I was about to argue, but I knew she was right.

"Charlie's getting old, Seth. He can't protect himself as well as he used to. And I don't want to lose you like Leah!" she paused on her persuasion speech. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, mom." I said. "I'll stay." She smiled_. It would be good for me to stay with her. Catch up with my Mom for a bit. _I thought.

_Sorry Jake, your army is one werewolf short. Really, you owe me! Be safe Nessie. Be safe Jacob. Be safe… stay safe…_

**AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVS!! VERY SURPRIZING!!!!!**


	5. Pain and Anger Renesmee and Jacob

**AN: The chapter, I have to admit this is one of my favourite chapters… because it's like when… oh! Not telling! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming!!**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 5: Pain and Anger

I smiled as I stopped, after running a mile away from note number 12. I would be seeing Jacob in a few hours… or even minutes!

"And now" I said to myself. "I wait."

"There's no need to wait." Nick said. I looked at him; he had a sly smile on his face… a familiar smile.

"Nick, what… what are you—"

"He's coming, but it'll be too late when I'm done with you."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked. He laughed then before I knew it, he grabbed my arm and threw me toward a tree.

I felt pain in my back and in my head, I knew it was bleeding. I couldn't believe the push was so hard that it was enough to cut though the skin!

"The Volturi sent me!" he explained. "When your uncle made that deal Aro agreed not to send anyone from the Volturi to look for you. But I'm not a part of the coven!"

I touched the back of my head, when I looked at it the blood was gashing out. It was black. Nick grabbed my hand.

"I'm surprised that your _father_ didn't do it sooner." He said. I grabbed my hand back. I was barely breathing from the pain in my back.

"Why me? Why _now_?" I breathed. He laughed. A dark laugh. Dejavu went through me. It was just like that dream I had a week ago!

"You just didn't stop." He said. "You didn't stop aging. Your parents never had the strength to change you. And we had to stop your werewolf boyfriend from loving you!"

He once again threw me again toward another tree. I heard a crack from my leg. I screamed, hoping that Jacob was close enough to hear me. He grabbed my arm again and leaned down, I couldn't breath now. Then I heard a growl. Nick leaned back, he had fear in his eyes.

_Jacob! _I thought. I would've smiled if my hand hadn't hurt so much. I then heard a bark… a bark that didn't belong to Jacob!

It all happened in a flash: Nick moved to the side and a figure pushed me over… everything went black.

**Jacob Black**

I read the 10th note, but it already had info I already knew so I shoved it into my pocket and ran to find the 11th. Then, I heard an ear piercing scream. My heart sped as I recognized who the scream belonged to.

"Nessie!" I whispered. "Renesmee!!"

I ran faster than usual. I heard someone else behind me a few miles away, about the same pace as me. I ran faster even though I knew who it was.

I followed her scent less carefully so I could run faster; I was still on the right trail. I counted each note I passed. 11th…12th…

When the trail ended, I found who I was looking for, but not quite what I expected. There was blood on 2 trees and a big splatter on a rock where she lay. I ran toward her as soon as I saw her.

"Nessie?! Renesmee!" I held her head in my big hands. Her face had a big scratch on it, from an animal. I didn't know what. She slowly opened her eyes a little to see her brown eyes. Her breathing was shortening every time she tried.

"Renesmee!" I said relieved. "Nessie, stay with me. I love you!"

"Jacob…" she said, barely managing to say it. Her voice was quiet but still audible.

"I'm here, it's going to be okay." I assured her.

"No… no Jacob… I'm… I'm dying… I… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't talk like that!" I said calm. "It's going to be okay. You're not… Nessie! Renesmee! Listen! You're going to be okay, Carlisle and the others are on their way." She nodded weakly.

I looked around for Nahuel but he was nowhere in sight.

"Don't… look for him Jake… he… he only did half of what… ha… ha…happened… he ran off." She said. I growled.

"Then who—," then I saw it. A grey wolf bowed her head in shame and whimpered. My eyes widened when I recognized who it was.

"_Leah_?!" I asked. She nodded and whimpered again. I smiled. Seth and Sue would be so happy to hear about her, if she decided to stay. Things would be back to normal with Sam… then I felt _anger_.

_She _was the one who made the scratches on his face, _she's_ the one who created the pool of her own blood, where Nessie lays _dying_… because of her! Nessie was slipping away from me… forever, because of _her_!

I was so angry, I gently lay Nessie back down and phased in front of her to attack Leah.

"Jacob… JACOB! NO!!" I heard Nessie call. I ignored her.

_I didn't mean to!_ Leah protested. _I was aiming for the half breed leech attacking her! And besides, I practically saved her life! If I hadn't got there on time—,"_

_ENOUGH LEAH!_ I thought _She's dying because of you! _I growled.

Then I heard the rest of the Cullens come by.

"Jacob! Stop! Enough!" Bella said.

"Renesmee needs you!" Edward added. I shifted back finally. Rosalie and Esme held Leah down and Emmett and Jasper handed me a pair of pants and a shirt. I just put the pants on and rushed to Nessie's side but stopped when I saw Carlisle.

He was looking at the cuts on her face and her leg.

"It _is_ broken." I heard him mumble. "Unbelievable." He finally turned toward us. "She's lost too much blood already." He said in a grave voice. "There's nothing we can do."

Bella instantly grabbed Edward and sobbed into his chest. Edward hugged her back and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Renesmee says she's sorry." Edward whispered quietly. Bella weakly nodded. So… that was it. Renesmee was going to die; Because of me, because of imprinting, because of me being a werewolf. It wasn't all Leah. Not anymore. Not right now.

I knelled beside Nessie, a tear dropped from her eye; I wiped it away and held her close.

"Um… Jacob." Alice said. I ignored her.

"Carlisle, Edward… Jake." She said. "Come with me… we need to talk." She sounded a little excited but also worried.

I heard the 2 walking toward Alice, I didn't follow. Then, Bella came and took my place, holding her breath. I kissed Nessie in the head and walked toward Alice. She was on the other side of the opening, smiling a little and discussing something with Edward.

"Alice had a thought." Edward said.

_Well I hate to break it to you but we all have thoughts, Edward. That's nothing new._ I thought. Edward ignored my thoughts and just rolled his eyes.

"It needs to be done quickly before she…" Edward didn't finish his sentence. Carlisle continued for him.

"We have no guarantees it'll work. It sounds insane but we think it's the only way to save her."

"What is it?" I asked. I think experimenting was the only thing we could do… whatever it was. The three vampires looked down.

"What? Are you going to—," I began rushing.

"NO NO!" Alice said quickly. "She's losing too much blood for that." Relief washed over me. But I couldn't think of whatever else we could do that involved me in some way.

"Jacob…" Carlisle said. "We want…_you_ to bite her."

**AN: I know, it sounds bad… and dumb, insane… but that's what Carlisle said. Insane and crazy. Yeah, keep the reviews coming. The next chapter is short but sad also… don't jump to conclusions guys. Other than that, I was originally planning to have Seth jump out (yes, I had this scene all in mind before I even started writing the prologue!) but then I thought of Leah… yeah, review, tell ur friends!!**


	6. Unbearable Jacob

**AN: This chapter's short but I'll let out the rest soon I promise! By the time you read this, the next chapter will be up!**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 6: Unbearable

**Jacob Black**

I was shocked. "But…why…how…?" I babbled.

"We don't quite know what it'll do." Carlisle said. "But Alice says that it'll stop her from aging, her cuts will be healed. But it needs to be done Jacob… now!" Carlisle's words were things I already knew. But I nodded and gulped.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Thank you Jacob." Edward said. "Go. Now!"

I ran to Nessie. Her breathing was short and her eyes closing, trying to keep them open as if opening them would keep her on earth longer. She put her hand to my face as she pushed flashbacks into my head… of us: When I first saw her, the first time I told her I loved her, our first kiss, our second. All memories we've both kept. I smiled.

"JACOB! DO IT NOW!!!" Edward growled. Bella backed out of the way.

"Nessie," I whispered. "I'm sorry, I have to do this…" Then, I grabbed her right arm and slowly bit it. When I did, I heard her last breath. A tear slowly went down my cheek to say:

I'm sorry and I love you… Jacob.

**AN: don't worry, I didn't… read the next chapter.**


	7. New Nessie Renesmee

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I wanted to get 2 chapters out and I was waiting for more reviews. I was also away for a little bit. I bet u hated that last chapter… or liked it. This chapter's kinda like a mix of Breaking Dawn and Twilight with Bella. Sorry I didn't up date for a bit. I went on a short vacation! Enjoy**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 7: New Nessie

**Renesmee Cullen**

After I felt Jacob's teeth sink into my arm, everything went black. I felt trapped and so close together. I knew I was dead. I felt like I was slowly sinking into a pool of water. I tried to find my way out of it but I just couldn't. My body refused to move. I thought about my family. I thought about Rosalie…

_I'm sorry Aunt Rosalie._ I thought.

"She says she's sorry Rosalie." I heard a voice say. I tried to see who it was even though I knew who it was. Was Edward dead too?

And Nahuel? I hoped that Jasper and Emmett tore his guts out. My first friend who knew what I was—and was also one—just had to fake it. At the same time, I wished that Emmett and Jasper didn't kill him. I'd rather do that myself.

_When I find him_ I thought. _I'm going to kill him._

The tightness loosened up a bit but I still wasn't able to move. But I was able to hear more. The first voice I heard was of my love. My angel.

"She's been out for three days. What if I… maybe she's…" I loved to hear his voice.

"No, no. Renesmee is going to be fine." Once again, it was Edward's voice.

"Nessie… I love you… I'm sorry." My angel whispered. I wanted to tell him it was okay, and that I loved him too. But, I couldn't speak either.

Suddenly, something pulled me down. I wanted to scream, but I knew I couldn't face death, and I couldn't stop it from happening when it already started. It was too late.

Pain dulled eventually, and I began to relax. Death suddenly became peaceful… easy.

The love of my life. My soul mate. My best friend. My lover. Jacob was gone forever. I left him behind on my way to hell. I would never feel his warm touch that made me feel like I was glowing. I would never see him smile—the smile that he stole from Edward—that always made me go breathless and almost faint. Worst of all, I'd never feel his warm lips on mine. Never: the longest time in eternity. Memories began fading…

"Nessie?" Things began to brighten up. I was slowly able to see things.

I looked at the one who spoke my name. Who was he? Why did I feel an emotion like never before? It was like I was being pulled down with steel cables that held me to the ground. He seemed familiar. I carefully sat up a little leaning on my left arm.

"Nessie, it's me!" he said again. I tried to remember who he was. I just couldn't.

He put the hair on my face behind my left ear and slowly leaned in to kiss me. I remembered things:

He was Jacob Black. I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen: Jacob's Nessie. I remembered the chase, my family, just not _what _I was.

He suddenly started kissing me in a whole different way. He pulled me so close I couldn't move out of place. I moved my fingers through his curly black hair he pulled me closer and started doing the same. I felt his warm breath in my mouth but then I realized that he wasn't so warm; it was like… we were the same temperature!

I quickly let go when he gave me the chance.

"Jacob," I said breathlessly. I jumped from the sound of my voice. It was a little different. Husky like compared to my "musical bell ring tone". He smiled.

"What's happening?"I asked. He sighed and leaned back slowly. He wasn't sitting on a chair, he was on his knees leaning over the couch I was on. I noticed that we were in my living room in Forks.

"I'm so glad you're _alive_!" he said. He chuckled a little without humor.

"Jake," I said. "I think I… just _imprinted_ you and I'm not a werewolf! How can—,"

"Actually…" he said before sighing. "You are… half. Half vampire, half werewolf."

I looked at my right hand for the first time, my skin wasn't snow white. It was a slightly darker brown but lighter than Jacob's. Also, there was a little bit of gauze where he bit me.

"How is this possible?" I whispered to myself.

"I bit you." He said. "I was so close to losing you. The moment I did, I thought you…" he didn't say the word but I knew what he meant. He continued. "Then a few minutes later, you started breathing again! Your cuts started healing, the blood stopped flowing and your temperature changed. But your eyes…" he smiled. "They're still the same."

I hugged him tightly. "ow" he said. "Still half vampire" he reminded me, I let go.

"Sorry." I said. Then I remembered what I wanted to tell him while I was still unconscious. "I love you too." I said. He kissed me again, softly this time. It wasn't quite what I wanted but, was to be expected. I kissed him back the same way.

"Won't the Volturi…" I asked trailing after he let me go for a bit.

"Well, there's no rule against _werepires_." I laughed at the name he had for me. 'Werepire.' It fit: 2 words as one. Like my name. But then again, his answer wasn't what I was trying to ask.

"No," I said. "I mean, won't they come looking for me after… how many days was I unconscious?"

"Three days. It's been six since you ran off." _6 days?!_ I thought.

"Wow… did they come looking for me? Where's Ni—Nahuel?"

"Well, since you're back in Forks, they left. But we didn't tell them what you are or what happened. They didn't even see you. Emmett and Jasper went to look for Nahuel but they couldn't find him. He ran off long before we got there."

_Good._ I thought. _When I find him, I'm going to kill him!_

"There'll be no killing. Not for you." I heard Edward say as he came through the door. I smiled.

"Hey dad!" I said. I lifted myself up a bit to hug him, but Carlisle pushed me back down and Jacob backed away to let Carlisle do his job.

"So," he said as he kneeled beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" I said.

"Any cravings for blood at all?" I instantly thought about me kissing Jacob… I didn't feel any urge to bite.

"Not really, no." I said. He took my right arm and quickly took the gauze off. There was a scar from Jacob's teeth. I went a bit dizzy from looking at it so Carlisle put it back on.

"Well, I don't think you can turn into an actual wolf because your vampire side would tell you not." He said in thought. "You only have the features of one. Jacob's bite is permanent but _will_ heal in a short time. I believe you've stopped aging and overall, I think you'll be just fine."

Well of course I was fine. More than that, I was better than ever! There was no 'code' in our way now and no blood lust!

"Do you think she can still drink blood?" Jacob asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"Well, we could give it a try. According to some stories, everyone's different. You can take her hunting later but right now she needs to rest for a little bit. Her leg is still broken a little." I didn't notice that my leg had a brace on it. I moved my toes a little and it hurt.

"Jacob!" Bella said. "I think you should get some sleep as well. Renesmee will be fine." He probably didn't sleep since my run away scheme. Maybe even a little bit before that as well.

"Go Jake." I said. "I'll be fine" I really didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to. Not everyone can get their way, its life.

Then Jasper, Bella, Esme and everyone walked in.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Emmett said in delight. He ran to me and was about to hug me but then slowly backed away.

"What?" I asked. "Do I _smell_ like a werewolf too?"

"No, it's not you. I mean, his smell is on you." I nodded and laughed under my breath. Bella then hugged me, holding her breath. So did Alice and Esme.

"How are you?" Bella asked.

"Fine. Better than ever!" she smiled and then turned to Carlisle. "Does her power still work?"

"Well, Edward and Jacob did some tests. Edward said they were faint, hardly visible. But Jacob said they're as clear as a bell." Carlisle said.

Was it because I imprinted him?

"Could be."Edward said answering my mental question. Then he smiled.

"I think Renesmee should get some sleep" Carlisle reminded everyone. "Her leg heals faster when she sleeps."

I didn't really feel that tired but, whatever made me hunt with Jacob, why not?

"Good night." Bella said, she kissed my forehead, patted me and left the room. Everyone followed while mumbling good night. Rosalie stayed behind. I turned away from her.

"I'm sorry." She said after a minute of silence. I still didn't turn. "You're right; I'm not your mom. And I never will be. It's just that… Emmett and I have no children of our own and you're like… a daughter to me."

That last part made me turn toward her.

"You know, when Jacob imprinted you" I was surprised she called him "Jacob" instead of "The dog" or "The mongrel".

"I was there. I was holding you, then you looked over my shoulder and… it happened. I couldn't stop it. And I still can't, as much as I want to, I can't stop true love." I smiled. She finally got my point. "So, don't apologize. I'm sorry. I can't guarantee I'll stop but I'll _try._ I'll _try_ not to tell you how to live _your_ life. If you love Jacob, I'll support that."

I held out my arms and she hugged me.

"You're forgiven." I said.

"Thank you Renesmee." She said smiling. She then tossed her blonde hair back and left the room, turning off the lights as she left. "Good night." Were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

**AN: was that cute?! The next chapter's short but really cute! What do you think will happen? Review telling me! The WHOLE STORY'S written, you just have to review to get it typed! ;) (Please, if you don't like the idea of Ness turning into a 'werepire', stop reading. But there's not much relation to what she does. After all, she only has the features of a werewolf so there's not much of a change in the story. More romance, yes! Suspence, YA! **


	8. Happy Memories Renesmee

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I was working on my Harry Potter and The Half Blood Vampire story that everyone keeps bugging me about! Also, I entered Twilight's Sun in a story contest and unfortunately lost :( but enjoy! If there are any more awards that you think my story could win, LMK! Thanks! (Don't own anything)**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 8: Happy Memories

**Renesmee Cullen**

"C'mon Jacob!" I yelled into the forest. "You've gotta keep up with me!"

"Once again Nessie! I'm _not_ half vampire!" he yelled back. I giggled.

It was two days after I found out I was half werewolf. I didn't know I was able to run faster then Jacob until we finished hunting that morning. Yes, I still had to drink blood but I could also eat human food. It tasted better then when I was half human. Probably because of my appetite; I always heard that things always tasted better when you were hungry.

When Jacob finally caught up to me he lay down on the grass, in human form, and was breathing heavily.

"Next time… run… beside… me…" he huffed. Then he closed his eyes and pretended to die of exhaustion. I pulled his arms up trying to get him off the ground.

"C'mon Jake! I know you don't get tired!" I said laughing. He opened his eyes and stood up in a flash.

"Guess not." He said shrugging. I giggled again as Jacob took my hand and we started walking at human speed. We didn't talk much, Jacob was talking about how happy Seth and Sue were when Leah came home, and decided to stay as a plus. How angry Seth was when he figured out that Jacob tricked him into seeing his mother.

We climbed up one hill that Jacob was leading me to, we climbed it for a while but when we were not even close to the middle of it, Jacob covered my eyes with his hands.

"Jacob what—," I started.

"I just don't want you to see just yet." He said. I heard a smile in his voice. I groaned but didn't fight to argue. I closed my eyes as he took his hands away and then without warning, he scooped me up from the ground into his arms and I gasped in surprise. He laughed at my reaction. I almost opened my eyes, but Jacob started running before I could curse him or tell him how much of a jerk he was for doing that without warning or permission. I can walk myself thank you very much. I guess he was just scared I would zoom off again and see whatever he was hiding before he could catch up to me. I began to relax in his warm arms and began to cuddle up to his chest. Jacob didn't even wince or stop to see what I was doing. He probably expected this to happen; he didn't have to be Alice to know that.

Five minutes later, his running slowed to a stop. He carefully put me down to my feet and I heard him back away.

"Okay now, open your eyes." He said. When I did, I gasped and smiled. I had a great memory of the place. I remembered the rock he used to sit on while I sat under the tree what was right beside it. It had the best view of Forks from there. On the ground you see moss and gloomy clouds, only here you could see the real beauty of the city that I would always call home. I bet even if my mother saw this view, she probably wouldn't need Edward to call Forks her home. She wouldn't need Arizona to call beautiful, she may even forget what state it was in because the beauty was right there in front of you, hard to believe but would always be there unlike a picture that would eventually loose color as it got old. The view would always be there as long as Forks would remain. Best of all, there was a beautiful sunset that no one would be able to capture with a painting, photo graph, anything.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"Of course I do Jake! How could I forget the place where you first told me you loved me?!" he laughed.

"I just wanted to test your memory. You know, new creature new brain." I laughed at him comment. I was feeling very… "Alice" today. Happy.

"This place is special to me, you know." He said, taking his place on his personal rock. "It brings happy memories of one of the happiest moments of my life." I circled around the tree a few times before taking my place under it watching the sun set in silence.

"You know Jake…" I said after a few minutes. He looked at me to show that he was listening, but I kept my eyes on the scene in front of me. What I was about to say was a little embarrassing and maybe a little mush gush, perhaps for him, when I said it. He told me he appreciates my honesty so I had to be honest with him. "Ever since I imprinted you—I know it's only been like 2 or 3 days—but so far, every moment of my life feels… happy. Not like I've never felt it before but, it's like I'll never be sad ever again because know that someone who l love will always love me until forever."

I finally gathered my courage to look at his face, he was smiling and got down to sit beside me on his knees.

"Did you know that I love you?" He said. I could tell he wanted to say something else, probably to say he felt the same way, but Jacob was the kind of guy who liked to keep his feelings to himself if someone words it better then he could. I still wasn't used to the way he kissed me because of the warmth. Everything we did in contact felt a little—not uncomfortable—but unfamiliar. I could definitely tell he liked the way I kissed him. Despite of all that, it was nice. It felt so right: Werewolf with half werewolf, even if I was technically an enemy to myself. I smiled from the idea of that which made Jacob kiss me a little more softly.

When I finally let go, we smiled at each other for moment and then he got up and held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me off the ground. I noticed the sky was dark and a million stars were out. Another good thing about this spot was that you could see stars that you probably couldn't see in the city because of the light pollution. This hill was closer to the country so it was always a starry night every night. But then I remembered the time.

"Oh! Crap Jake! We're late!" I said grabbing his hand started running toward the house. I kept up with him this time, mostly because I wanted to keep his hand the whole way.

"What exactly is the party for?" I asked as we started slowing in front of the house. He just smiled.

"You'll see." He said kissing me softly on the lips again. He kept the smile on his face as we walked inside.

All the lights were off and I couldn't see a thing even with some of the moon light coming from the door that Jacob eventually closed. The only thing I felt was Jacob's warm hand.

"Mom? Alice? Dad? Emmett? Anyone?" I called. I was finally able to find the light switch on the wall, some help Jacob was. When I turned it on, everyone was in front of me.

"Happy late 16th birthday Renesmee!" Esme said hugging me.

**AN: I know it's** **short but the next chapter has mush and surprises ( I think it's the longest chapter I've written… not this one but the next!)! Review and maybe I'll let the next chapter come up (I usually wait for afew reviews before I even think about typing the next chapter! It's written, it just needs to be typed :) I personally like the view part, when I wrote it, all it was, was just a tree and a rock but then I remembered that I had to be more descriptive like SM (mostly that was my goal which I did not succeed in unfortunately) I hope you like it!**


	9. Presents Jacob

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I was working on my Harry Potter and the Half Blood Vampire story that everyone keeps telling me to update. Also this was a long chapter and I was waiting for a few more reviews. Also I was kinda lazy to type it up. I was on a cruise in the beginning of summer when I wrote this. It was a little fun :) I was addicted to writing this! I'm not so crazy about typing it. It's like homework, copy and paste. Enjoy, don't own anything.**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 9: Presents

**Jacob Black**

"Um… thanks." Nessie said as she hugged Esme back. I just smiled and chuckled a little at her face with the "awkward moment".

"Alice, did you plan—," she started. Alice shook her head.

"Nope." She said, and then she pointed at me. "It was mainly Jacob's idea!" she jumped up and down and clapped that she wasn't the one who was going to get yelled at. Nessie glared at me and I just laughed like everyone else.

"C'mon! We didn't forget your birthday, we couldn't!" Edward said as he hugged her as well. Nessie rolled her eyes.

She was like Bella when it came to parties, she was the downer. Sure, she liked a nice party, just not when it was all about her.

"Where's mom?" Nessie asked. I stopped laughing. I didn't notice that Bella wasn't there.

"She's out for a bit." Alice said. "She'll be home soon, we didn't know that you'll be home this early, we thought you were going to be late."

_Oh yes you did_. I thought. Edward looked at me from my thought.

"Actually Jacob, Alice can't see 'werepires', as you call them, in her visions. They're little flickers, like flashbacks, but nothing else." He said.

"Really?" Nessie asked. Edward nodded.

"Open your presents!" she squealed jumping up and down. Edward gave her a glare and her jumps turned into little bounces and her smile faded.

"Oh… right." She said. Edward and Alice communicated with each other for a moment.

"No!" Edward said out loud. "Bella's not home yet… okay... Alice we can't! That would be…" Edward then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine." He said, giving up.

Alice started again with her little victory dance then went back into bouncing. "Nessie, you come with me!" Alice grabbed Nessie's –now as warm as mine—hand and zoomed up the stairs to her room. I wondered if Alice gave her something she would actually _like_. Nessie was never really the girl for makeovers. Lipstick was the only make up she's wear, unless Alice threw a fit and put on makeup herself. Same with her hair, she wouldn't straighten it if it turned out bad in the morning; she would just put it in a pony tail, and perhaps a headband, and leave it. I didn't really care what she did with herself; she was beautiful no matter what she did.

"You stay there and I'll be back!" I heard Alice say. Then she zoomed back down stairs and she went into the living room. I followed.

She was waiting for me, and that surprised me. The "pixie" stared at me for a second, holding a blue box with a matching ribbon.

"Did you come here to try the spinach dip?" she asked casually. I rolled my eyes; food wasn't really the first thing on my mind.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She went to pick up Charlie." She said starting to walk out of the room. I knew there was more to it so I blocked her way.

"Go on." I said. She sighed then shoved my arm aside and ran back upstairs. Edward was at the door way though, knowing what I wanted to know. I knew he was going to answer.

"She's a little upset that her 'personal' part of Renesmee is gone and replaced to save her life." He said.

_Of course._ I thought. Then there was a knock on the door. Then there was a turning of the knob, a creek, and then the sound of someone walking into the house.

"Hi, everyone! Where's my granddaughter?!" Charlie boomed with a big smile on his face, with a little worry hidden in his voice. Charlie's been getting really good at hiding worry, I guess it comes from practice working in a police station 24/7.

"Hello Charlie!" Esme said with her own smile.

"Hey Jake, no surprise to see you here." I leaned on the living room door frame and waved.

Charlie knew all about imprinting, Billy told him about it one day when he was asking him if it was necessary to arrest me for hanging out with someone who was so much younger than me. He said something about the way I was looking at her, that it looked like she was a prize I just won. Even though Charlie didn't want "too much information", he wanted an answer from Billy and he just "let the cat out of the bag." Charlie still gives me glances whenever he sees us together. I wondered if he used to do that when Bella and Edward were still dating and saw them together. I knew it was his job, but he always seemed to forget that we were family—well, I wasn't yet, but one day I will be and it would be official. Charlie wouldn't have to say "the Blacks are _practically_ family", he'd say that we are.He also seemed to forget he wasn't in the station and that he had no badge on to make any order official.

"Hey, Charlie." I said.

"How's Billy?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He's fine. He wants to go fishing with you this weekend, if that's okay."

"We'll see. I'll call Billy later." Charlie took a deep breath as in preparing for something. "Bella tells me Renesmee is… different." His smile disappeared. "Exactly, _how_ different is she? Don't tell me my granddaughter got a nose job!"

I patted him on the shoulder. "It's a need to know Charlie." I said. He rolled his eyes and shook my hand off. He still wasn't used to the way my hand felt after 16 years. He was also a little freaked from my… form.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. I really wanted to apologize to her for her loss or whatever you could call it.

"I'm out here's Jake!" she called from outside. "I'll be in soon!"

I shrugged. I turned from the door toward Charlie again. Carlisle was whispering something into his ear. I only caught parts of it.

"Are you… freak out… positive?... calm…" Charlie nodded and shook himself off.

"Alright," Carlisle said at last, he stood back a few steps to give Charlie some space but stayed close to make sure Charlie doesn't get a heart attack I assumed. "Alice! Bring her, Charlie's ready!" he shouted.

Alice came out first, she looked at Charlie for a second then pranced down the steps to meet up with Jasper. Then Nessie came in.

She was wearing a purple sun dress that went up to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped, I could see that the dress wasn't that formal, it was casual and for playing. Like for everyday use. That was more Nessie's style. She blushed a little and came slowly down the stairs, I wasn't sure if it was just me though. I stared at her in awe the whole way. She was so… perfect, beautiful… gorgeous! God, my heart was beating so fast that I was sure even Charlie could hear it.

I always wondered what I did to deserve a girl like Nessie. I mean, I kissed a girl who was 2 years older than me… _without permission_, I've lied, I've killed, been selfish, what was it that I did _right_ to deserve her? Maybe I didn't have to be such a nice guy after all to get what I wanted, huh. Didn't have to be Mr. Nice Guy or Mr. Perfect. Just… me. But did she deserve someone like me? Maybe she should be with someone better looking than me, like a male model or a famous actor. She was always perfect. Too perfect.

Nessie gave a shy smile. I didn't notice but everyone was looking at me, except for Charlie.

"Well…" he said, throwing off the moment into reality. "She is different. But there's not much of a difference… just her skin, really." He cautiously walked up to her slowly. Then he hugged her when he was close enough.

"Happy birthday kiddo." He whispered, and then he kissed her hair. Everyone started breathing normally again.

"Hi grandpa Charlie." She said when he let go.

"You look… a little more like your mom and dad… and…" he bit his lip not wanting to finish, but I knew what he was going to say. Like me. Like a werewolf.

Bella came through the door then.

"Hey Jacob." She said.

"Happy birthday to you too, Bella!" Alice said. I forgot about Bella's birthday?! _Damn it!_ I thought.

"Thanks Alice." She said, rolling her eyes. "Jake, can you help me get something out of the car?"

"Sure, sure." I said. I was a little confused. Why wouldn't she ask Edward? Probably it would look more human to Charlie. All these years, and Charlie _still _know about Bella and the Cullen's secret. He knew she wasn't human, just not what she was.

I followed her to the garage; she paced from the left to the right in the area. I waited, she wanted to talk.

"Jake…" she said after a minute that felt like hours to me. "You do know how his really upsets me. About, what you did to Renesmee."

"I know Bella." I said calmly. "I'm sorry about that. I mean," I snorted. "At least she's alive, right?" she rolled her eyes.

"You're missing the point!" she stopped pacing and looked at me. "She's not _human_! She has no part of me left!"

"Well, I'm half werewolf, half human, aren't I? So, technically she is human… a quarter that is." She folded her arms and pursed her lips, not looking at me, considering this for a moment.

"She still has your eyes." I said brightly. _My favorite feature_. I said mentally.

"Did you invite the pack?" she said changing the subject. "Seth? Sam and Emily?" she grimaced before she said the next name. "_Leah_?" she cringed, trying to hide the disgust and hate in her voice unsuccessfully. Even as a vampire, she couldn't lie to anyone.

"No," I said. "But if you want, I could call Seth and—," she cut me off.

"No no! It's okay, this is a _family_ party." I could've pointed out Seth _is_ family, since he was Edward's best friend. But now, calling Seth for a party wouldn't be the best idea. Calling him meant calling Roxanne for a party as well. I could've asked him _not_ to invite her, but that would probably be offensive to him. I knew I wouldn't like it if someone told me not to invite Nessie to a good party.

"Good call." I said. She laughed, it sounded like a chorus of bells.

"You're right Jake. She's alive, that's all that matters. Thank you." I sighed in relief. "But…"

"What?" Bella started laughing.

"It's just that _Edward_ has a bigger share of her then me." I laughed. "And… I guess she's part my enemy now."

"Bells! That's no fair!" I said. "You know we're not _really_ enemies! Technically, we're not _werewolves_ we're_ shape shifters_!"

"You still stink." She teased.

"So do you." I reminded her.

"But _she_ doesn't, not to me." I shrugged.

"Okay, so let's so what's 'so big and heavy that you need help carrying in'?" I knew there wasn't really anything, but for Charlie again, it had to look a little human.

Bella handed me an empty box, I frowned.

"Not only it doesn't _feel _heavy, it doesn't _look _heavy." I said.

"I know." She said. "Her real present is over there." She pointed on the other side of the garage. My eyes widened.

"Wow that… wow." I said. She shrugged.

"Edward picked it out. I told him it was a little much but he bought it behind my back." I heard her curse under her breath. It kinda made me wish that _I_ got Nessie something. But she insisted "no gifts", apparently I was the only one who listened. She might thank me for that later.

"Bella!" we heard Alice call. "I'm getting very impatient about her opening the rest of her gifts. Come on or we'll start without you. You too Jake!" Bella sighed.

"We're on our way!" she called back. I grabbed the box and took it into the living room with no trouble. I knew if Charlie noticed, he would take my size and werewolf strength as an excuse of why it looked so light and probably wouldn't even try.

I put the box down beside the—to my surprise—little pile of gifts. Nessie was sitting legs crossed on Edward's seat.

"Okay," Alice said. "Rose, Emmett, Jazzy! Your gift first!" Nessie groaned but took the gift from Jasper's hands and thanked him.

"We decided to _share_ what we got you so we didn't spend much money on your gifts." Carlisle explained as she tore apart the wrapping on her gift.

The gift looked fancy—too fancy for her taste—to tear, but she did, gently. There was a tap on my shoulder, Esme handed me a plate full of food. I took it, mouthed a thank you and dug in slowly. Like always, it was good despite of the vampire smell.

Nessie got about 10 of her favorite CDs from Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. She smiled, she was a fan of music.

"Thanks." She sounded like she really meant it. The three just nodded and Emmett mumbled a you're welcome.

There was a sound of something shaking against something. A cell phone, it was Charlie's. He opened it to read the text he just got and his face fell.

"Open mine next Nessie." He said reading it. Charlie also liked to call Renesmee "Nessie". He also liked the name, not that he had anything against "Renesmee"—if he did, it would probably be because his she was half way named after his ex—but he found "Nessie" a Bella side of the family name. Even Renee sometimes called her that.

Bella looked worried at her father's expression while he read the text, it was probably from the police station.

"Sure" Nessie said grabbing another gift this time, in a bag without tissue paper. Obviously showing that Charlie didn't put much effort into making it presentable, even at a party.

She pulled out a red motorcycle helmet out of the bag. It didn't look new, he probably bought it off e-bay or a garage sale or something. Did he know about Edward and Bella's gift?

Charlie put down his phone to talk.

"Billy once told me that motorcycling is one of your favorite past times." He put some disgust in his voice with the words "motorcycling" and "favorite."

"Gee, thanks grandpa." She said. He just shrugged, then got another text from the station.

"Okay okay!" he mumbled getting up. "I'm on it!" he closed the phone and turned to Nessie. "Sorry, I can't stay kiddo. The station keeps bugging me about some crime scene they say I have to check out myself. I don't know what it is yet but I oughta go." He grabbed is jacket and headed toward the door.

"Should I come along as well?" Carlisle asked politely getting out of his seat. Esme tugged his sleeve back down.

"Well it would be a good idea but you should stay here for Nessie. I'll call if we need anything." Charlie then put on his jacket, he was officially Chief Swan now.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Carlisle said.

"Happy birthday Nessie." Charlie called as he rushed out of the door.

"Bye dad! Thanks for coming!" Bella called after him. We all just stared at the door for a few minutes in silence. I was the one to break it.

"Well… that was… quick." I said slowly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nessie opened the box from the garage next—apparently there was something in there, another box from Renee and Phil. They gave her a video camera and a new cell phone.

"So Jake!" Alice said taking a seat beside me and scarring the hell out of me. I jumped, she giggled. "What did you get Renesmee?"

Everyone was staring at me. Alice squealed, she obviously couldn't see that I didn't get her anything. I just shrugged and sat up.

"Nessie suggested that I don't give her anything. Apparently, I'm the only one who listened." Everyone just shrugged except for Blonde—Rosalie. I thought I heard her mumble to herself. "Not so romantic _at all_. Dumb dog."

"Carlisle, Esme." Edward said. "How about you?"

"Ours is in the garage along with Edward and Bella's." Esme said. Everyone ran to the garage. I walked with Nessie at human speed holding her hand.

"Thanks Jake." She whispered, smiling. I laughed.

"You're welcome." I said, and then I kissed her head.

Carlisle and Esme got her a Lamborghini. Nessie said she would drive me home in it for a test I wanted. I accepted of course. Or maybe she would want to take that new motorcycle that Edward and Bella got her. She was really excited when she saw it, I suggested her riding it but she said she would try it some other time, when it wasn't so dark.

Nessie and I were exploring the blue motorcycle when Charlie called Carlisle to check out the scene, but the info was "classified" so he wouldn't tell us what it was. Were there aliens on earth? Zombies attacking Forks? More vampires in town? Whatever it was, Carlisle couldn't tell us because Charlie wouldn't tell him. It probably wasn't that big though. After all, how much trouble could there be in Forks?

When Carlisle left, Nessie suggested that she should drive me home. We were silent when she drove. She was probably enjoying her gift, it was no Ferrari but it was new. I did feel a little guilty for not giving her anything. She was 16 forever, like me! Like Edward and Bella, we could still be together forever. Some boyfriend I was, I was the worst. But… what if that crime scene was from a vampire?

"Hey, Jake?" Nessie said, interrupting my thoughts and flashing into reality. "Are you okay? You look really deep in thought. What is it? Is something bothering you?" She saw that?

"I'm just enjoying the ride." I said. "Just observing the car, it's nice." I commented.

"Do you… want to drive it?" I stared at her.

"Are you serious?" I never even got to drive the Ferrari, I've always wanted to. Even as a kid, I use to try to imagine myself driving an expensive car.

Nessie shrugged. "Why not?"

"Sure, sure." I said. She then pulled over at the side of the road and took off her seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you wanna drive or what?" she smiled.

"Now?" I asked.

"Well, yeah if you want." I had the thought that I should be a gentleman. It's her car, her gift. She shouldn't give it up so quickly.

"Nessie, I don't want you to give up your gift. It's your birthday." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's my gift. It's just a drive Jacob. It's called 'sharing.' If you don't want to drive now—," I wasn't going to give up my opportunity.

"No no! It's okay." She laughed and we switched places. I was about to turn the key when we had our seatbelts on, but then I thought about my gift. One that I didn't have to give. I put my hand down and sighed.

"If you were to have one thing, what would it be?" I asked. She stared at me for a minute with a confused expression.

"What?" she asked.

"One thing, what would it be?" I repeated.

"You." She said instantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Other then something you already have." She bit her lip then glared at me.

"I said 'no gifts', Jake."

"Then, something I can give right now." I offered. "Or, I'm not turning this car on. I'll wait all night if I have to."

"Okay," she said. "Kiss me." I smiled—the one that always left her breathless—I put my hand on her face. She blushed; when she did her skin became warmer. Then I leaned in and kissed her warm lips.

It still kinda freaked me out how she's not ice cold and she was about my temperature. Only when she kissed me, she was the same temperature as me. It made me go nuts all the time.

I held her neck so she wouldn't escape me, she didn't even try. That was good. When I knew for sure she wouldn't let go, I slid my hand down to her arm to her left wrist and put it on my shoulder. With that hand, she pulled me closer and did the same with her right hand. I knew she wouldn't want things to go this far but I knew we only had a few seconds left before she pulled away. So I made the best of my time and traced my tongue on her bottom lip, and my head was spinning. I felt her shiver, and then her lips went still and she pulled away.

"Sorry," I said, and then again, I wasn't. "I got carried away."

"It's okay, we both did." She said. She wasn't looking at me; she was looking out the window. I heard her mumble "every time."

"Well, happy birthday." I said, but I may as well be talking to the wall. She just shrugged. I wondered if she was smiling, I thought I saw a small smirk in her reflection.

I just nodded. God, that was incredible. My heart was racing and pounding against my chest, I wondered if Nessie felt that way as well. I waited a few minutes to compose myself from the mind blow, and then I started driving home.

Nessie didn't walk me to the door, we were both—well, not embarrassed—but felt weird from my gift. At least I got her something and my stupid conscious left me alone. It was also, because of Billy. Sure he knew about my imprint but it would be embarrassing if he saw us. Just the thought sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

"I'll meet you tonight in your room." I said as I handed her keys back.

"No Jake, get some sleep. I can take care of myself. Besides, I won't be alone in the house anymore. Edward and Bella will be home if something ever happened."

"I slept last night." I said.

"It's time you had more _daily_ sleep then weekly. Since you've turned into a werewolf, you haven't gotten a good night's sleep. I know, Bella told me."

"No way." I said. "Nahuel's still loose. Who know what he'll do next."

"Please?" she begged. "For my birthday?"

"Is this an addition to the kiss?"I joked.

"Maybe." She said. "But it's more for your sake then mine. The addition, I mean."

She sounded a lot like Bella when it came to my lack of sleep, but I was tired.

"Okay," I did a fake yawn. "Happy Birthday Nessie!" she laughed and hugged me. I kissed her head again and she shivered. I let go and stepped back heading for the door.

"G'night Jake." She said climbing into her car.

"I love you!" I called.

"You too Jake." Then she was gone.

When I walked inside, I heard Billy snoring. A good sign and bad. I ran upstairs, when I finally made myself comfortable in my bed, the phone rang. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said tiredly into the phone. I hoped that it was important and not some damn telemarketer.

"Jake! Big problem! BIG problem!" I heard. I sat up identifying who it was.

"Seth?" I groaned. "Can't it wait until morning? I promised Nessie that—,"

"No! It can't! It's Leah! C'mon Jake! I'll come over if—," Leah was really the least of my problems.

"Can't Sam take care of it?" I asked.

"He's not home, remember? JACOB! PLEASE! IT'S ABOUT NESSIE, I KNOW IT!" I was suddenly wide awake.

"What?" I asked. "What's going on Seth?" he was quiet. I heard a deep breath on the other end before he answered.

"Leah… she's… I… I think he… she's…"

"Dead?" I asked in shock.

"No Jacob!" Seth said. "She's hurt! Charlie called Carlisle to take her to the hospital! You have to help us Jacob!"

**AN: Don't u like this cliff hanger? the longest chapter i've written! Mush gush hey? For the makeover part, I kinda based Renesmee on me. Yeah, I don't like to wear makeup and I don't straighten my hair. If I do, my sis does it. I was too lazy to re-read this whole story so don't pick on me about things not making sense. I was also watching a movie ("Ghosts of Ex-girlfriend's past" awesome.) Review review!**


	10. Shock and Tears Renesmee

**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN TWILIGHT?**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 10: Shock and Tears

**Renesmee Cullen**

I was in a bit of a daze. I tried to watch the road all I could, and I usually succeeded. Jacob's "gift" was replaying over and over again like a movie that never got old, in my head. His perfect warm lips molding perfectly onto mine, or lips with perfect timing and his tongue tracing my bottom lip, god! My head was spinning. He was just so perfect.

I then saw a police car in the middle of the road, probably covering a crime scene. If the road had been so busy, there would've been major traffic. I looked again, there were about 3 more police cars. I pulled over on the side of the road to see if I could get a better look without the media in the way of my view, I also wondered if I could see Charlie. I did, along with Carlisle. I noted that I was off the treaty line, it wouldn't have mattered if it was on it, Carlisle would've had permission if it was one of the Quileute kids that got hurt. I hoped it wasn't.

Carlisle was knelt beside something and was talking to Charlie at the same time. I tried to see what but whatever it was, but then it was taken into an ambulance and they drove off.

Carlisle spotted me when everyone started leaving with the ambulance. He walked toward me, and Charlie just waved and drove off to the station.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked.

"Leah Clearwater was attacked by another vampire." He whispered. "I think it may've been the Volturi but I can't be sure."

"How badly was she hurt?"

"Well, we can't be sure but I believe there was a broken leg, arm, nose, she's bleeding at a rapid rate and… she was bit."

I knew what this meant, Leah was poisoned. This vampire—or coven—bit Leah and she was probably going to die!

"She's going to die, isn't she?" I asked.

"Well, if it was Nahuel then she could have a chance to live. It's because he's only half, his venom wouldn't be as effective on werewolves then the rest of us." Carlisle explained.

"But, she will heal from the broken bones, right?"

"What a vampire attacks a werewolf, their bones won't heal as fast. It may take days, or even weeks to heal; maybe not at all. We're not sure if she'll even bleed to death. The venom that entered her body is slowing the healing process."

I was stunned. I couldn't move, I wondered what my expression looked like because I couldn't feel it. Every part of me didn't move, it didn't want to. Didn't feel the need to. I was numb.

I knew this coven/vampire was here for me, but why was I always the target? Was there a sign that said "kill me" over my head that I wasn't aware of? There must've been some other reason for them to come to Forks. Vacationing maybe? Non-vegetarian cousins of Carlisle's? No, then he wouldn't have been so worried.

"Do you think that—," I started, Carlisle cut me off.

"Renesmee, we should head home. Hold your questions until we get back." He didn't seem frustrated or annoyed, he sounded business like. He was Dr. Cullen right now, not Grandpa Carlisle. "Your parents have to know that you're okay at a time like this. I expect they already know from the news but they would know what to do."

No matter how much I hated—well, not _hated _but _disliked_ Leah, I wanted to help. Carlisle's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it.

_What now?_ I thought as I drove home. Seth was obviously hurt enough. _I'll visit her tomorrow. She may not like it, but I had to be polite—not that she knew anything about politeness, let alone how to use it. But she saved my life… from Nahuel that is._

Nahuel… _did_ he do this to her? Why would he go so far to kill a werewolf? Why so soon? Unless he was building up to someone… but who? Seth? Me? Jacob? Jacob's new brother-in-law, Paul? What about Billy, Jacob's father!

When I reached the house, I ran inside. "Mom! Dad! Everyone!" I called.

"We heard." Edward called. I went into the living room. Edward was turning off the TV.

"Poor Seth. Poor Sue." Bella whispered.

"Damn the Volturi!" Emmett said. "Damn them to the deepest pit in hell where they belong! Do they ever give up?" Bella gave Emmett a soft slap for his language around me. I didn't care about it when people swore. Especially when Emmett swears, I was used to it. Bella just didn't want the habit to get to me, but I only did when necessary.

"We don't know if it's them." Carlisle said following me. "But whoever it was is aiming for someone. And I think it may be us."

"Or Renesmee." I heard Rosalie whisper.

"Or Renesmee…" Carlisle silently agreed.

"What do we do then?" Bella asked.

"We don't know who it is and we can't always assume, but they have to be stopped before it gets any worse."

"I'm nominating Nahuel." Emmett said raising his hand like he was joining a game of poker and was placing his bet.

"Me too." Jasper said doing the same but quickly and not as dramatically as Emmett. "The _Volturi_ have no right to come for us, or reason."

Esme, Bella and Alice joined in by just quickly raising their hands.

The phone rang and Edward picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Yes, we heard… we're very sorry Seth… will she be alright?... Carlisle is on his way now… we're discussing it, do you think their next target will be one of you?... we believe they're just building up to get to us. No one else in Forks is this close to you especially with Jacob being Renesmee's boyfriend…" he cringed from the word _boyfriend_.

Bella told me to hit the hay since it was late. I think mainly she did it because she didn't want me to hear anything. I don't know who she was fooling because if I really wanted to listen, I would pick up the phone in my room. But I was tired and I wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop.

I felt a little bad for sending Jacob home for the night. I felt alone and the bed was too cold without his warm touch. I also had no one to talk to. Talking to myself sounded crazy and a diary was too girly, and I didn't want Emmett poking around looking for something to read and tease me about. Emmett may be my favorite uncle but he is like the little brother that always annoys you no matter what. It was bad enough that Edward reads my mind like it was a diary itself, I'm glad Emmett doesn't have the same power as his brother.

Jacob needed sleep, but the chances were that he wouldn't get any. I wouldn't be surprised if he was at Seth's right now. For the first time, I felt sorry for Leah. She just came back and now has a chance of dying.

It was quiet and I didn't hear anything from down stairs. Just muffles that weren't audible to make out. I tossed and turned to get to sleep and somehow managed, but it wasn't easy.

I had a nightmare. I saw Leah, bleeding and dying on the street. I kept offering my help, and asked who did this to her but she kept telling me to leave her to die. I didn't listen. Then Jane was there and she attacked me. She pushed and kicked me, but then when I finally decided to fight back, she bit me! I saw Jacob in the distance, I begged him to help us, to get Carlisle or anything! But he just stood there and watched us and then walked away like he didn't care. That he wanted us to die.

When I woke up, I was hyperventilating. It was 7 in the morning. I lay back down but then got quickly back to my feet and decided to get dressed into my "Sunday" clothes, it beats having the same dream again, or to have it continued.

Alice knocked on the door as I fixed my shirt and tied my hair. When she entered, she had a new set of clothes in her hands. Alice never lets us wear the same outfit twice, sure we could mix and match but what are we supposed to do when the options lower to zero? I always thought I was a waste, she thought it was common sense.

"Your parents want you." She said as she began hanging up everything. "They're waiting with everyone else at the house. I'll be there shortly."

I ran toward the house, letting the cold air wake me up and try to leave the dream behind me and hopefully disappear. When I entered the house, I hung up my coat and then entered the living room/meeting room.

"Good morning." I said.

"You're up early." Bella pointed.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged and took my seat beside Emmett and the empty chair that belonged to Alice. But there was another empty chair that belonged to Carlisle.

"He's still in the hospital." Edward said. "When you visit Leah you'll see him." How did he know about my plans? I was nowhere near his hearing range when I made mental plans last night.

"You talked about it in your sleep." He said. I thought he was here the whole night watching the news and talking to Seth and Sue.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Emmett said laughing at his own joke. Really, I may be a werepire now but my sleep talking still stayed with me. Can I ever keep anything private, it was bad enough that my _father_ could read my mind; can I ever keep anything private?

"You also mentioned Jacob's name a few times." Jasper teased. "Well more times than that, we lost count." I blushed. Rosalie and Bella hit Emmett and Jasper's arms.

"Geez…" they muttered.

Alice came in and filled the empty seat beside me.

"Carlisle will call in less than 2 minutes." She said as she sat.

"Good." Edward said. He turned to me. "Carlisle will join us on speaker phone to give us a report on Leah. We also have some news." He told me.

The phone rang before I could even ask if it was good or bad. I pouted as Edward pushed the button for speaker phone.

"Carlisle, what is it?" he asked, his voice business like. Like a secretary at work taking a message about their boss's dying father in the hospital.

"Leah's healing slower than usual. She's healing like every other human, which is good and bad." Carlisle said, worry in his voice but also sounded business like. He was who he was last night, Dr. Cullen. "The venom is slowing the process by the hour."

"So, every hour, she's getting closer to death?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rosalie." Carlisle said in a grave voice. "There's not much we can do, but we're trying the best we can."

Carlisle talked about how Seth and Sue staying overnight, how deep Leah's cuts were and a bunch of technical doctor language I didn't understand. I always seemed to fail health class, no matter how hard I try to understand it, I end up failing in the end. Carlisle was never impressed but that never seemed to worry me. Besides, I'm not planning on being a doctor.

I was close to falling asleep again, when Carlisle said, "Did you tell Renesmee yet?" I looked at Edward. I couldn't read or understand his expression.

"No," he said. "We were waiting for results to see if it's necessary."

My cell phone rang, and everyone stared and groaned. I mouthed a sorry as I checked who was calling. I answered it as soon as I knew.

"Jacob?" I said into the phone, trying to hide worry in my voice.

"Nessie!" he practically shouted on the other end, relief in his voice as well. "You're okay! Thank god! Did you hear? Are you safe?" he said this quickly and it took me a few seconds to process what he just said, like I just recorded it and I was now putting it in slow motion. What a silly question to ask though. I was living with vampires and I was able to protect myself even better then I was when I was half human.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Yes, I heard. Do you think Leah would mind me visiting? I'll be there shortly; we're just having a family meeting right now. I'll be there as soon as it's over, we're almost done any way."

"Well, Leah won't like it, but be my guest." He sounded a little worried but also cheerful that I was going. I could hear a smile in his voice. "I'm on my way to pick you up."

"No no Jake!" How could he think of driving at a time like this? "I'll meet you there. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay…" Jake said. Calmer now. "I love you, drive safely."

"Love you too, and don't worry. I'll be fine." I hung up.

"I think we should continue this meeting later." Carlisle said.

"No!" I said. "I want to know, what's the plan?"

"The decision," Edward said calmly. "has not been officially decided." I pouted.

"Go visit Leah, when you come home we'll tell you." Bella said. I huffed then got my jacket and keys for my new car.

It was raining again in Forks, like always. I don't know why my mom never liked it much when she moved here. I understood it took some getting used to, but I really didn't mind the rain. Despite the cold, I loved the rain. How it made my hair wet, how it kissed my cheeks very gently, I loved it all. I was able to appreciate it more since I couldn't get cold anymore.

I climbed into the car and turned on the radio, putting in one of the CDs Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper got me—it was better than listening to the News on the radio. I put on a song that would make me happy instead of worried. Something to distract me. I took my time driving, most of my family would just zoom from one place to another. I just enjoyed the smooth ride. I listened to ABBA, one of my favorite bands, and sung along to it and just hummed when I didn't know what the next words were.

When I finally arrived, I put my hood up and walked toward the ER. I asked what room Leah was in and a nurse told me to wait in the waiting room. Guess who was there? Kevin, the jock that asked me to the dance.

Kevin's kind of cute, but I would never go out with him. He was a nice guy and all but he would never compare to my Jacob. He had blue eyes and curly brown hair. All the girls wanted him—that was until Seth came into the school. So now Kevin was considered 2nd best now.

"Kevin?" I asked.

"Renesmee?" his eyes widened and observed me from foot to my face. "You're…different. You weren't at school for like, a week! Where were you?"

"I was visiting my grandma in Jacksonville for a week." I said quickly. That would be a great explanation for the little tinted tan skin I now had. Kevin bought the story and shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Seth is a good friend of mine." He said. "I want to visit his sister. I haven't met her before but I thought I may as well." He shrugged. It was true they were friends. 2 days after Seth's first day of school—well, Monday and Tuesday since he came on a Friday—Kevin and Seth were the best of friends. Seth was able to make friends easily though, he was such a nice guy.

"Kevin's really cool!" Seth said to me once. "He's like Jacob in a way… when he was human. He's also more athletic, Jake's more of a runner."

"Why are you here?" he asked. "You're 'boyfriend' a friend of his too?" Kevin cringed a little at the word _boyfriend _like Edward did last night. He wasn't one of the people who tried out the _Guess Nessie's secret boyfriend_ game—not that I could recall. His eyes were still on me: the prize.

"Yeah, actually." I said smiling. "Since birth! Jacob and Seth are like that." I twisted my 2 fingers on my right hand to show how close they were.

"_Jacob_?!" he asked, his eyes narrowed. _Oops! Damn it!_ I thought. He started laughing, probably because he realized that it wasn't the name of an actor or male model he knew of. "_That's_ his name?!" I hoped that he didn't know who I was talking about.

I tried to contain the anger building inside of me. My temper problems also developed since the… saving. My hands clenched into fists and I closed my eyes trying to gain control over myself again and try not to kick the wall, I didn't know if it would satisfy me to leave a hole in the wall in a hospital.

When I got my control again, I opened my eyes. Almost everyone in the room was looking at me and watching my fist loosen. I took deep breaths, Kevin was biting his lip.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. I took another deep breath, and remembered why I was there. I sat beside Kevin and he looked at the ground. I leaned into his ear.

"Kevin," I whispered. "I know how to get in."

"Really?" Kevin whispered back. I nodded.

"Yeah, my uncle's step dad is Seth's family doctor."

"Let's go then! I've been waiting here since 6 in the morning!" I didn't question it, I wasn't in the mood for conversation. I hoped that he would forget about Jacob and just move on with his friend.

It wasn't that hard to find Carlisle, he let us both in as soon as he saw us.

Seth was sleeping in the beige seats in the right corner beside Leah's cot, Sue wasn't in the room. The room was blue and looked so empty yet crowded. Jake wasn't in the room, he was calling Billy to give him the update about Leah not the good news unfortunately. Leah looked worse than I expected.

Her head had at least 5 patches of bandages on her head. Her leg and her left arm were wound in gauze. Hey nose was perfectly angular, thanks to the doctors and her werewolf healing, it was already healed. If the venom wasn't killing her, it wouldn't have taken a whole day to heal. Her ribs were also still broken, slowly healing. Just as fast as she was dying.

Leah was awake, to my surprise. In her condition I would've guessed she would've still been unconscious.

"Hello Leah." I whispered, not wanting to wake Seth up. Also to make sure it was safe.

"What do you want?" she asked in a horse voice. Not as loud as it would've been if she wasn't dying. Her eyes had fury in them, anger. Like it was my fault that this happened to her. And she was right… a little. "And who's thi…" Leah's insult to Kevin was lost when she finally had a good look at him. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide and I thought I saw a little smile.

Kevin smiled and was suddenly comfortable enough to walk right to her.

"Um… hi." He said nervously. "I'm…K-K- Kevin."

"I'm Leah…" she smiled back but then flinched from the pain.

I stayed by the door, also smiling. Finally, it happened.

"Bada bing bada boom." A husky voice said behind me. (**AN: if you remember, Jake said that in Breaking Dawn) **I turned around, kissed Jacob on the cheek and hugged him. Kevin wouldn't have seen that if he was completely distracted by Leah.

"Hey, Ness." He whispered kissing my hair. Jacob and I heard a groan, we turned and saw Seth stretching, his eyes open.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Jacob said striding across the room with me following.

"I'm so sorry Seth." I said. Seth shrugged, his eyes not meeting mine.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He said.

"But… maybe it is!" I said. Seth ignored me, or he just wasn't listening. He looked around as if looking for something.

"Sue left? Figures." I lightly laughed. Kevin and Leah didn't notice. They were too busy staring at each other. Seth pursed his lips when he saw Leah and Kevin and nodded his head. "There goes another one." He said smiling and Jake.

We hung out, talked and laughed. For once, I was happy. I could see in Seth and Jake's eyes that Leah dyeing was forgotten.

"So Nessie, what happened at the family meeting?" Jacob asked after Seth was finished telling a joke.

"Nothing really." I shrugged. "Edward and Carlisle say that the decision isn't official yet. When I get home, they're going to tell me. I'll come over with the news later."

"Yeah… about that." He said biting his lip and ruffling his hair. "I'm 'supposed' to stay here with Seth and Sue until Brady can take over the shift tonight. After that, I have to go on patrol and look for this bastard."

"No no!" Seth said. "I'll take up that time if you want."

"It's okay Seth." I said. "I'll just call." No matter how much I would've let Jake take his offer, I wanted him to keep everyone in Forks safe. Seth was also really tired and we could see that.

A nurse with blonde hair tied in a bun and a coat with _Charlie Brown_ in all places came in then. "Visiting hours are over now." She said. "You should all leave. You can stay here if you want Seth."

"Can Kevin stay too?" Leah begged. Jake and I snickered as Leah glared at us. The nurse shook her head.

"He can come back later dear. You sleep dear." Leah whimpered as Jake and I left. Jake had to drag Kevin out.

"Nessie," Leah called. I turned and walked to her side. Jacob stood by the door to see what Leah was going to do, maybe he was scared that she would say something that would offend me. He always worried too much.

Leah glared at him and then he left dragging Kevin outside I guessed.

"What is it Leah?" I asked.

"When…he… left…" she said.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know… it was so dark! I just…" she flinched when the thought came into mind. Or maybe her head hurt. I wasn't sure.

I spotted an old note book by her side. It was damp, probably was in a puddle then picked up again.

"He dropped… that." She said. I examined it. My eyes widened in realization. I checked my sweater pocket— I didn't realize that it was the same sweater I wore when I ran away from home. It was the only sweater that was warm, unlike the others that Alice picked out for me that did nothing but made me look good.

I was half expecting my pocket to be empty. I could've fainted right there. I looked at the note book to make sure of my theory. The _Cullen's _theory! I knew it, this was _my_ note book!

"Oh…no…" I wheezed. I ran out the door, which I wasn't sure was possible because I was so stiff.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I heard Jacob say. I ignored him and kept going, getting my cell phone at hand and dialing Edward's number.

"Renesmee, are you on your way?" he asked calmly. I rushed out to talk to Edward at the same time.

"Dad, I have proof now! Nahuel _did_ do this!" I said. I heard a growl, or was it more than one?

"Why am I not surprised?" he said, I could picture him gritting his teeth. His eyes full of fury.

I moved to the left wall to let a rushing cot rush past me. I identified who it was even though his face was covered in blood. It was Collin, another werewolf in Jacob's clan. I was trying to remind myself to breath.

"Renesmee… are you there?" Edward's voice soothed me a little. But only as much to the point I realized he couldn't see what I saw.

"Dad…" I said. "Collin was attacked too. He's here in the hospital as well."HiH89HhhhfdkdmndkeHi The growls grew deeper.

Two more cots were rushed past me. I didn't want to look at their faces, but I knew their scent. I couldn't find my voice to tell Edward who else was just attacked. Embry and Brady, another 2 in the pack.

"This is worse than I thought." I heard Carlisle say, even though he was down the hall way.

"Renesmee, get home now!" I heard Bella say. I just nodded and closed my phone. I tried my best to walk back to my truck without anyone asking if I was okay. I wasn't sure how well I did but no one asked when I got to my car. The music blasted from the speaker, but I wasn't in the mood for music. I wanted silence. To hear nothing but my tires running against the asphalt. I didn't want to hear Embry's mother crying on the phone, or Leah's soft snore, or Jacob's mumbles, even if hearing his voice was what I needed right now.

Nahuel was on a killing spree! What was with him? What did he want?

Tears were starting to develop, the ones that I tried to fight since I saw what Nahuel did to Leah. I didn't want to fight anymore, but I knew I couldn't drive when the tears came. I pulled onto the side of the road, earning a few honks and yells, but I didn't hear them. I put my head on the steering wheel and sobbed into my hands, just letting the tears come to me. I didn't have any more energy to fight. Knowing the one that I spent my days running with, was killing all my friends. Jacob's pack.

What did he want? Why was he doing this? Who was his next target?

When I thought I could finally start driving again, and I realized that Edward and Bella would be worrying about me I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 pm. I didn't bother to look in the mirror to see what kind of a mess I was. I started driving again, slower then usual.

When I got home, I stumbled out of the car trying to get to the door as quick as possible. When I got it, everything was so wrong! It was practically empty! All the tables were covered, even Edward's piano and Esme's favorite table. The only thing that wasn't covered from what I could see was a bunch of boxes sealed tightly with packing tape.

"Mom! Dad!" I called. "What's going on?" They ran down the stairs with Alice and Esme close behind.

"Thank god!" Bella said as she sighed in relief.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked. I was pretty sure that I was the only one she would ask that.

"Alleluia!" I said sarcastically. "Dad, Mom, what's going on?"

Edward and Bella looked down. Esme and Alice left the room. Edward and Bella lead me to the living room and sat me in Carlisle's chair in the corner and they followed after.

"I'm sorry… it's the only way…" Edward whispered. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or himself.

**AN: Sorry it took SO long! My first day of school today and all. Yeah, hope you liked it. I'll try to** **have the next chapter up soon… warning: It's sad :'( I almost cried writing it! I could've mentioned that Alice would've also asked Jacob "what took you so long" but I thought that you readers wouldn't be in the mood for explaining. Review review!!**

**Ps, my original idea was Leah imprinting Josh (a geek) but then I thought that Leah deserved someone better then him.**


	11. Goodbye? Jacob and Renesmee

**AN: I made a bet with KenziiProductions on Youtube. With this chapter, if I make her cry—or at least go teary eyed, then she'll announce she's a loser and to subscribe to me :D But if I don't, I have to put her in as a Vampire in Breaking Eclipse (which I haven't started writing yet… but I better!) Also everyone, TWILIGHT'S SUN THE SIMS SERIES IS OUT ON YOUTUBE!! We only have part one though, we can't continue until we get voices for Jacob and Josh! To view it, take a look at , my channel (on my home page, there's a link) and the video is there! My voice is in it as Renesmee (I know, I was bad…). LMK what you think! Also, if you want to voice audition (all girls taken… sorry) tell me, send in a voice recording to my e-mail (which I will give you when you tell me you're interested.) anyway, ENJOY XD**

**(Please lmk if u cry… I almost did writing it)**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN TWILIGHT? Well… maybe but I don't.**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 11: Good Bye?

**Jacob Black**

"Jacob, I'm being held hostage until Nahuel is stopped." Her voice was whiney. As if making a point to someone in the same room as her but also talking to me. I laughed lightly.

Nessie and I were talking on the phone. I was home alone, Billy was with Sue as always. Charlie was still looking for the rumored serial killer. "Emmett and Jasper are going to look for him again tomorrow. They'll try their best to stay off the treaty line."

"Tomorrow? Nessie! He attacked FOUR werewolves in TWO days! Who knows what he'll do tonight!" I reasoned. I took a deep breath to calm down. "So, how did the meeting go?" Changing the subject seemed best.

"Boring." She said. "and um…" I could see her biting her lip, why didn't she want to talk about it?

"what is it? What happened?"

"I'd rather talk about it… face to face, Jake. But I can't see you until… you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just sneak out? Seth and Jared are going on the lookout for Nahuel on Quileute lands. I can ask Quil to take over my shift until I get back." I suggested. It was so simple.

"No Jake! You know what happened to Leah, Collin and the rest of them. Don't let Nahuel get to them too, they _imprinted_! And Quil's engaged and—,"

"We bet that his next target probably was Sam. He and Emily went on vacation with Peter last week, we should be fine." I had no idea where the two love birds were going with their 13 year old son, but Sam never had his cell phone now a days and he's "quitting" or at least trying so he won't be phasing. I bet it was hard especially with Peter around the house causing trouble all the time. It would only be a matter of time before Peter would turn into a wolf like his dad. I wondered about what kind of a fable that would be, "Peter IS a Wolf".

"You know," Nessie said. "His next target could be _you_ Jake!" I rolled my eyes again.

"No offence but he went for the weakest wolves in the pack. Since I'm the Alpha, I can guess he's trying to build up to me. If he was that smart, that's what he'd do." I changed the subject again before she could get back.

I always thought she was more like Bella, always worried when there was nothing to be worried about.

"Are you sneaking out or what?" There was a pause then a sigh.

"Okay, but we have to keep quiet. The Volturi may not be the ones doing this but since what Nahuel did to me, I know he works for them now."

"Sure, sure." I smiled. "So I'll see you in a few minutes. I'll be down in La Push."

"Like always. Sounds… good." She sounded nervous. I noted that I would have to ask about that when I saw her.

"See ya. I love you." There was the dial tone. "Love you too." I mumbled. I was shirtless since it wasn't that long before I phased to talk to Seth and the others. I grabbed a clean black shirt out of my closet and put it on. I wasn't sure if Nessie minded seeing me shirtless but I wasn't taking chances with Edward in her head. I smiled at the thought of Edward's discomfort when he saw me through Nessie's eyes. Priceless.

I didn't bother wearing shoes, I just stepped into the moonlight mist and ran all the way to La Push beach.

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Renesmee?" Alice said knocking my door. I taped the box I finished putting my clothes into.

"You can come in Alice." I said trying to put on at least a small smile. She sat beside me on my bed and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She cooed rubbing my back now trying to comfort me. "You and Jake were just getting started." She eventually let go, I saw her look to my right. She was looking at the only thing I didn't pack; That I was planning on leaving with the house, it would cause me much pain from the thought of what occasion I was planning on wearing it for… and who I would be with.

"You didn't even get to wear this!" she sighed. She then took the dress off the rack. "Stand up." She commanded.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood for dress up." I complained.

"I know, I just want to look at it." I rolled my eyes and stood up glumly. Alice didn't complain about my attitude but she made a face. She took the wedding dress out of the garment bag and held it beside me trying to put the pieces together with her eyes. Probably also trying to see the day I was supposed to be wearing my dress. That wouldn't be happening now.

Alice sighed in awe. "You would've looked amazing Renesmee." I nodded, not quite agreeing but leave it to Alice to give you an opinion. After all, she was the one who picked out the dress.

As Alice packed the dress back into the bag, I decided now was the time to make my sneak move.

"Alice," I said. "I'm going to go pack my motorcycle." I got up and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Alice said. "Roxanne's going to call in…3…2…" the phone rang, no surprise. Alice handed me the phone on the second ring I answered it.

"Hey Rox." I said. She never asked how I knew, I just told her I had caller ID.

"Nessie! OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! You weren't in school for like… a week! Oh! You'll NEVER guess! I tried to call you, were you with 'you know who'? Aren't you going to guess? C'MON!" Roxanne sounded like a tape recorder on fast forward. It all sounded like one word. I had to process it again in my head to answer all her questions.

"Okay…um…" I answered her questions one by one slowly giving her the same story I told Kevin. "I was in Jackson Ville for the week to visit my step grandma for my birthday. No, I haven't seen 'you know who' for a while until I got back. No, I can't guess what." She giggled.

"Seth… Seth… SETHKISSEDMELASTNIGHT!!!!" she squealed so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear until she stopped, I could see her jumping too. I was confused about what she said. Then I understood. _Seth kissed her at the last night! _

"Congrats!" I said.

"He is SUCH a great kisser Renesmee! But his sister is in the hospital so I can't even see him." She whimpered. "I hear his sister is dating Kevin, lucky girl! HA!" Wow… gossip travels fast.

"So, how about 'you know who'? Is _he_ a good kisser? Huh? Why won't you tell me who he is? I won't tell anyone! I'm your best friend, I SWEAR!"

Once again, I answered her questions slowly but honestly.

"Yes, and you don't know him. That's why I won't tell." And it would surely spread. I bet if I did, she would surely Google him and probably a picture of Taylor Lautner would show up.

"I gotta go Rox." I said. "Um… see ya." I couldn't say "see ya tomorrow." I wasn't sure when/if I was going back even for one day.

I hung up before she could ask questions and I left the room to the garage grabbing my jacket on the way. I accidently grabbed the wrong jacket, it was an old motor cycle jacket, one that Bella wore when she was still human. By the smell of it, she only wore it as human. I just shrugged and put it on, not bothering to look in the mirror with it on. Jacob liked me in everything I wore.

I looked at my motorcycle. The new one I got for my birthday. I never got to ride it since yesterday. I decided to actually pack it instead of riding it to La Push so I would be partly telling the truth. Alice couldn't get me in trouble for that. I then looked at my old one. Bella's. What would I do with it? It would just cause me as much pain—if not more—looking at it. I decided to get on it and ride one last time to La Push beach.

**Jacob Black**

As I walked up and down the beach side, I wondered what the Cullen's plan was. Call all the vamps to destroy Nahuel like what they did with the Volturi the last time we met?

No, it was only one vampire/human. It shouldn't take 40 vampires to take him down, that would be much too easy. I'd do the job myself if it wasn't my pack being Nahuel's target. But the guy was like Victoria—the female vampire my pack and I tried to hunt down 16 years ago in the spring—it took us months to kill her, they were both runners. Would it be the same with Nahuel?

Nessie came down, I smiled. But to my surprise, she was riding her old motorcycle. When she got off, it was like in slow motion. I noticed she was wearing a new motorcycle jacket. I've never seen her wear it but she looked really… hot in it. Sexy even. Really sexy. (**AN: I'm just stealing words from Edward here…**)

I was about to question it when I noticed Nessie was angry. She fiddled with the motorcycle helmet Charlie gave her for her birthday until she finally got it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This stupid helmet is such a pain! It's so loose! It's going to take me forever to fix it properly." I laughed.

"Well, you do have forever." I noticed that the jacket wasn't new at all. It was faded, and I thought I caught a whiff of a familiar scent… Bella's scent… Bella's _human_ scent. I kept staring at her and the jacket.

"What?" Nessie said.

"Nothing um…" was all I could say. She rolled her eyes and gestured her higher torso, she noticed I meant the jacket.

"How bad do I look Jacob? Tell the truth." I laughed.

"Nessie! You don't look bad! You look kinda hot." She slapped my arm. I laughed at my own choice of words, also from the lack of it.

"Jacob Black, you're such a flirt!" she said in a sarcastic and joking tone.

"I know." I said.

When we finally stopped laughing, Nessie started to hide her bike behind the trees. I followed leaning on one.

"So, how's Leah?" she asked casually.

"Carlisle said she might have a change to live but… Collin…" her stepped toward me showing she was interested on what I was talking about.

"What?" she asked with worried eyes.

"He's losing too much blood. He has a small chance of survival. He was attacked and bit long before Embry and Brady showed up. By then it was too late."

"I'm sorry Jake." She hugged me and I hugged her back. When she let go, it was my turn to ask her the questions.

"So, what's the update?" she bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"It's bad… isn't it?" she sighed then nodded. I never really gave thought into the plan being bad. I just thought that Ness was over reacting, maybe she was. I was somehow able to control my temper. Her eyes kept to my fist until it loosened up.

"Jacob…" she looked into my eyes to see if I could handle it. I wasn't even sure if I could. "We're—as in me and my family—we're… running away." I gave her a confused look. "Okay, _moving_ is probably the right word."

I started vibrating from anger. Was it anger that shook me or was it disappointment? Maybe it was both.

_Jacob!_ A voice in my head thought, even though I was still human. _You can't phase in front of her. You've heard worse news, don't make this a disaster._

But what was worse than knowing the person you've been waiting for your whole life was moving away from you, and it was partially your fault?

"We have to start over again." Nessie continued, she was whispering now and I was barely able to hear her. A part of me didn't want to. "Everyone's getting suspicious. Carlisle is working at a new hospital but the others are beginning to ask questions about his age. Jasper says that…" she looked at me. "We should have… nothing to do with you."

"You can't!" I said, my teeth clenched. "I won't let you! Renesmee! WE CAN'T BE APART! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Nessie flinched at my words and my tone as anger built inside of me. She took it all in though, in silence.

"Jacob… if we could just get out of the country for just a little while, Nahuel will just give up and leave us alone." Her voice was soft again. I could tell she was scared of me now. It was the last thing I wanted to do to her. Ever since she was born, I promised myself I would never scare her, or even hurt her. But I was angry and it was the last thing on my mind.

"Oh yeah, he'll stop as soon as he's done killing us!" Nessie looked at me with sorry and pleading eyes, but at the same time she was angry.

"Jake, you're my only reason for me to stay!" Tears began to pour out of her eyes. "You have to understand that I didn't choose this! If it were up to me—,"

"Why _don't _you just stay? If you're leaving, I'm coming with you!"

"No Jacob!" she took a deep breath to control herself again, but she was still crying. "You have to help Seth, Sue, Billy, the pack and when—if Collin dies, you have to help his parents, and not to mention Sam's quitting. You have enough work to do here Jacob."

"Billy has Sue." I said. "Seth could just take over the pack, Sam is quitting because of Emily; because he _imprinted_ and I imprinted _you_! We. Can't. Be. Apart. You're my only reason for _living._ Nessie, I _need_ you."

Nessie shrugged, looking at the ground. "Maybe… it's time we break the rules." I snorted.

"Nessie, it's not a _rule_, it's a _need_." I took her face into my hands so she would have no choice but to look at me. There was pain in her eyes, like there were stakes being pierced into her heart and she was dying. Maybe she was, slowly.

"I love you, I can't stand being away from you. Nessie, I worry about you every damn second I'm not with you. It worries me about what you do, what you're doing and what you're thinking. And… you imprinted me too, remember?!" Surely she would've—or should've had the same thoughts as me. If _werepire _imprinting was anything like werewolf imprinting, it has to be the same thing or at least similar.

"I know Jake…" she released my grip on her chin and took my hands into hers. She started fiddling with my fingers in silence. I enjoyed her touch while I could.

_I want to stay Jake._ She used her personal power that only worked on me. She looked into my eyes. _I really do. But, everything is packed and has been packed since I came back this afternoon._

"When?" I whispered. "When will it happen?"

Nessie took a deep breath even though she told me through her thoughts. _Tomorrow afternoon… This might be the last time you'll ever see me…_ more tears began to pour down her face, she then whispered. "I'm sorry Jacob."

Her hands tore away from mine and she turned away. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to look at me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I tried to be soft, once again trying not to scare her. My voice came out rough though and I couldn't stop it. I sounded more like a parent then her boyfriend. Unless… she was breaking up with me. "Do you have any idea what imprinting is—no! What it _means_?" she nodded.

"Love at first sight but stronger." She said annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"It means I have to _marry_ you one day." I said.

"Don't you think I know that?!" she asked. "Even Alice knows that, why do you think she got me a wedding dress that has been there for the past 16 years." I stared at her, she never mentioned anything about a…dress. I would've smiled at this thought, but I knew it would make Nessie more unhappy then she already was. I surely wanted to marry Nessie, with all that I am. I wanted to raise a family with her, spend the rest of my days loving her, spending forever with her. Doing nothing, but being with her. Laughing only with her, smiling only at her, kissing only her, loving only her.

"It's how things work Nessie. It can't happen if you leave."

"Do you think I _want_ to leave? Do you think I _want_ to leave you behind?" she was angry now, and tears dropped faster. I tried to wipe them away with my hand but she slapped it away and began walking away again.

"Nessie!" I said. She stopped but didn't look at me. She wanted to stay, I could see that. Otherwise, she would've kept going.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I heard her whisper. "Some things have to be this way."

She walked toward her bike and faced me.

"I brought this for you Jake." She said. "It's yours to keep. I know it's not mine but I think Bella will understand." I could've asked her why she would've taken it to a junk yard, I didn't want to go to my garage and see it every day knowing who rode it. Knowing she was never coming back.

I walked over to take it, but I didn't want to. Not if she was leaving. I really wanted her to have a reminder of me, something.

I held out my arms for the bike but instead she gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Whatever keeps you safe." I whispered tears of my own starting to develop.

"I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered back. I smiled and took her chin and slowly lifted her lips to mine. Her lips were hesitant. But I could tell, she was scared. Of what though? I couldn't put my finger on it. She threw her arms around my neck and stretched on her tip toes so she could reach higher. I grabbed fist full's of her hair and pulled her closer, kissed her harder, not wanting to stop. But all too soon, she pushed me away from her.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't recall doing anything that she didn't like.

"I just… can't Jacob." She said. "You're making this harder for me then it already is."

"It doesn't have to be hard." I said. "Stay with me Nessie."

"How?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry… good bye Jacob." Was all I heard, and then she disappeared into the night.

I let anger find me, and let the side that could handle this much more take over me. No word could describe what I felt. Betrayal? Heart broken? It felt like I was being punched in the gut, like what I used to do to Embry when we were still human. That was a long time ago, and I bet it never felt like this.

_Hey!_ A voice said. I growled, could I ever be alone in this form?

_Leave me alone Seth. _I said.

_I'm really sorry… do you want me to take over tomorrow for Leah?_

_I don't even know why I bother. _

_Jake, she's my sister. I know you're angry right now but can't you at least—_ He was right, I was angry. Angry enough not to care about anyone else's feelings. Not anymore.

_Why can't that Kevin kid just take over? You think he's so great why not?_

_You know Sue would never allow it, she knows it's an imprint. She trusts family._

_So suddenly I'm family?_

_That's how she thinks of you Jake._ I saw Seth coming out of the trees walking. I growled.

_Just leave me alone! That or shut up!_

_Shutting._ He said. I was on the ground the whole time. Seth lay beside me. I didn't have energy to fight Seth. Not tonight. I don't know how long the kid kept his mouth shut but however long, he eventually lost it.

_I'm really sorry Jacob. I'm going to miss the Cullens too. _

_Yeah, Edward especially once upon a time. _I was a bit calmer now, but still upset.

It was like there was a hole in my chest and nothing but Renesmee Carlie Cullen, girl I loved, could heal it.

**AN: I almost cried typing this up. Lmk how well I did on this chapter. No, this isn't the last! REVIEW REVIEW! Kenzii, c'mon! Did I win or lose?**


	12. Argue Renesmee

**AN: I know some of u wanna know how the bet turned out. I lost apparently but I still had some water works from ramboducky1213 who scared her mom by saying she was crying over fictional characters =P I had to re write this chapter because I thought the previous one was just plain dumb! I ended up also re-writing the next 4 chapters as well! Which means… yes folks A New Dawn is coming to an end! Welcome everyone on youtube, Twilight's Sun fans and those of you who say I'm your idol since summer… luv you all :) I feel famous already!**

**DISCLAIMER: … duh, that's why it's called FAN fiction.**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 12: Argue

**Renesmee Cullen**

I could barely see as I ran, tears pouring down my face and blinding me. I tumbled and tripped, but I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. I hurt Jacob, and myself. I didn't know where I was running, or where I wanted to run. I just kept going, let myself go where ever my feet went. I just kept running, even if I went in circles.

I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to go back to Jacob and tell him it wasn't over. Tell him that I still love him. Tell him… anything! I wanted to kiss him again, kiss and make up for what I avoided. I wanted to find some way to stay with Jacob. Some way that I could still be with him no matter what. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

I didn't want to go home.

I passed by houses. Seth and Leah's, Quil and Claire's, Embry's, Jacob's… they were homes of the friends I would miss. That I'd never see again. I was still hiding in the forest. I probably wasn't near Jacob unless I was going in circles the whole time. I didn't know. Not anymore.

I didn't care.

I didn't know.

I didn't want to do what was right.

I couldn't take it anymore, after I tripped for about the hundredth time I didn't get up. I lay there crying and holding my stomach. What I felt in my heart didn't feel good. Not at all.

What was worse was that I created this pain myself. I talked myself into seeing his face as I broke his heart, that was the stupidest plan I've ever made. I probably should've picked a jacked I obviously worn before instead of one that made me look "hot."

Why did this happen to me?

Why is Nahuel doing this?

Why was I so god damn special?

What did he _want_? I knew I asked myself these questions before, but I had to keep asking until I got answers. Answers only Nahuel could answer.

I had to find him. I may be the target, this may be his trap. But I was alone. Going alone wasn't going to do anything, not to the rest of the family. What's one loss to the coven? Sure, Edward and Bella would be surely upset… but I'm not choosing to die. Death would have to find me. I just had to find the killer.

This sounded suicide but maybe if my heart stopped beating it wouldn't hurt so much.

Maybe my heart would continue to bleed. Bleed for Jacob Black and no one else.

A storm was beginning to build, so what? Tears rolled down my cheek falling where they may.

I heard a rustle in the bushes, I thought it was the wind for a second so I didn't move. Then I felt a hand on my head. I still didn't look up.

"Renesmee." I knew who it was. I smiled slightly, death was right in front of me.

"Please speak. I've been looking for you for so long."

_Not long enough_. I thought.

"Please look at me. Please?" I didn't want to, nor did I have the energy to. I was weak but that didn't stop him. He lightly pushed my shoulder so I could face him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I finally said.

"I don't like to see you sad. It breaks my heart when I see you looking like that." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Like you would know." I was suddenly angry. I stood up and I started walking away. He followed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"What do you think Nahuel?" I asked as I stopped and turned toward him.

"Call me Nick." He said smiling. I growled at the stupid nick name I gave him.

"You're killing my friends, who are practically_ family_ to me. Anyone who actually had a heart wouldn't do that. Nahuel, if you were really my friend, you wouldn't do that, especially to my own boyfriend's pack." Anger was building faster and faster within me. I was so angry I didn't want to call him by his nick name.

"True true." He said. "But what kind of a boyfriend would let his girl friend run away from home? What makes your werewolf so great?"

"For your information, Jacob isn't great. He's _perfect_! Perfect for _me_! And it was _my_ idea to run! The only one who gave me the stupid idea was me, myself and I. He wouldn't have let me if he knew."

"Oh so suddenly you're the crazy girlfriend?"

"What do you w_ant_ Nahuel?!" I finally asked the question that's been going in my head since Leah's attack.

"What everyone wants." He said. He took a step closer to me, I stepped back with caution. "Someone to love, someone who deserves me. Someone who I deserve in return. That's all." He said.

"So you think that killing my boyfriend's pack is going to get you somewhere?" I asked, words like acid burning on my tongue. I didn't mind still calling Jacob my boyfriend even though I just… broke up with him. And I was angry so why not just play with some words?

He smiled and started circling me like I was a horse he was planning to buy.

"I like the jacket." He complimented. "It suits you."

"You're not giving me answers Nahuel." I said. My breathing was becoming jagged, I didn't know why. He took another step forward and I took my step back, but I was then leaning against a tree. He had me cornered. No escaping.

"I guess not." He said. I looked away from his gaze. The next thing he said was in a whisper. "What I want Renesmee… is you."

I gasped in shock, he smiled again.

"I'm your best friend—,"

"_were_." I corrected him, my voice horse.

"But you're very pretty Renesmee." He continued. I felt dead again. "You look rather different since the last time I saw you." He grabbed my hand. I didn't pull it back. Dead people couldn't move. _I_ couldn't move. "You're much warmer…why is that?"

I wasn't sure if he was really looking for an answer. Either way I didn't give it.

He started playing with my hair, shivered from his touch. He laughed a little this time, thinking I was responding.

"I could stop killing your friends, I'll leave Jacob alone. Come with me, it only takes one word Nessie."

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't find my mouth, I couldn't find me.

Without warning and without realizing what he was doing, his lips were on mine.

His lips were soft and rough against mine. He held me in an iron grasp so I wouldn't be able to escape him. I didn't have the strength to anyway. One of his hands held my head to his, the other wrapped around my waist so he could pull me closer. My eyes were open the whole time.

I felt his cold venomous breath in my mouth, and it was so uncomfortable. So Unfamiliar.

The way his lips moved, it felt like he was attacking me in a loving way. It didn't feel right, not at all.

I was finally able to pull myself back together, but then… something told me to… _enjoy_ what he was doing. It was my other half… the half where imprinting was no such thing… my vampire half was telling me to let Nahuel kiss me like this. That it was okay.

I didn't notice that I was kissing him back

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!_ I was screaming at myself. My eyes then closed and Nahuel kissed me harder knowing I loosened up.

_I BARELY KNOW HIM!!_ I thought. _He saved your life… may as well return the favor._

My hands stayed at my sides the whole time but were in fists. He leaned back. I guessed it was to breath.

"Are you done?" I asked, I was angry again.

"No." he said. I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground from the force of my fist. I was surprised for a second.

"You are now." I said with a mischievous smile. Rain from the storm began start.

"Geez! What happened to you? Why did—ow!" he was rubbing his jaw like what they did in the movies. Classic.

"You were the reason of my stress last week!" I said. "You turned my birthday into a disaster. And you caused _this_." I gestured my _werepire_ body.

"Yo—yo—you kissed me back!" he stuttered in confusion. He got up again and I got another swing at him, this time in the gut. He was on the floor again.

"It's called acting Nahuel." I then realized I broke his nose from my first punch and there was blood pouring out of it. There was blood on my fist and jeans. I smelt it… it smelt so good…

_Nessie! You don't want any part of him _in_ you! Don't drink his blood! _I closed my eyes trying to concentrate breathing through my mouth. Rain began pouring. Then I felt someone push me over to the ground. I tried to fight the dark figure holding me down, I could tell it wasn't Nahuel. The figure held my hands down and I couldn't move them.

"LET ME GO!" I grunted.

"Nessie, calm down." I recognized the voice. It was Seth. I stopped fighting him then he left to help the other 3 wolves helping him. Nahuel couldn't survive this fight, there were too many wolves. One of them, was pretty much doing all the work. Doing more damage, more torture, not wanting to let the rest of the pack take their turn tearing him apart. The russet brown wolf was growling, snarling, Nahuel's screams were louder… but then died out to silence. A tear drop rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away with my jacket.

I realized that the other two wolves were Quil and Paul. I didn't know why Paul was a wolf. He was taking anger management classes and now that Rachel was pregnant and they were married it didn't make sense. The 2 ran deeper into the forest, perhaps to get some fire wood.

Seth stayed to pick up the broken pieces of Nahuel into a pile. Jacob helped him a little, and then he trotted over to my side and sat in front of me. He stared at me probably trying to say something but I didn't know what.

"Thank you Jacob." I whispered giving him a hug around his neck. His fur was warm I stroked it absent mindedly, I heard a humming sound that sounded like a purr. Then he stepped back and looked at my right hand. The one I punched Nahuel with, I understood.

"I'm fine Jacob." He gave me a look, probably saying _are you?_

"Jacob, I'm great. I didn't break anything, I promise." Jacob stared at me for a moment and I kissed his nose.

Seth stopped what he was doing and stared at us. I blushed a little in embarrassment. Jacob growled a little and I laughed.

Quil and Paul came back and put the wood in the pile. They watched as Nahuel burned to ash, I did too. I didn't feel sorry for him anymore, I was glad he was gone. Dead.

Paul was the first to leave, then it was Quil. After Seth left Jake and I were alone. Jake and I were silent, then he trotted into the forest. I got up thinking that he left for good, but he came back. Wearing nothing but old sweats, he was so beautiful.

Jacob wasn't smiling, he was leaning against an old tree.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I said. I looked at his face this time. I was to chicken to look at his face when I broke up with him. I wasn't afraid this time.

"It's not your fault Ness." He shrugged. "Nahuel's dead."

"No Jacob!" said stepping toward him as I spoke. "I love you so much… I don't want to hurt you. Not now. Not ever." He flashed a small smile then it turned serious again.

"Nessie… you lied." He said. I cocked my head a little to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Nessie, you kissed him back. I can tell the difference." My expression became shocked.

"You… you saw that?" he nodded. I looked at the ground this time but only because I didn't know what to say.

"Did you love him?" he whispered.

"What?" I looked up at him in shock.

"Are you in love with him?" he demanded.

"NO JAKE!" I practically yelled. "NO! Jacob, I've always loved _you_ and _you_ only!"

"Is that a lie?" he asked. "maybe you could add that to your 'acting skills'."

"I'm not lying Jacob!"

"Then why did you kiss him back?" I didn't flinch when Jacob yelled at me. I bit my lip, I wasn't going to lie. I was never lying to begin with. I told him about my _vampire side_ taking control of me when everything happened.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what happened, why I ran away, the cause of this mess and—," I was interrupted by Jacob's lips on mine. They only met for a second though.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Three things." He said. His face was unreadable. Just black through and through. "To shut you up is one."

"And two?"

"I already knew you were sorry."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"You always take the blame on everything. I'm just wondering when you're going to stop apologizing for things that aren't even your fault."

"Only because I'm afraid of hurting you!" I said defensively.

"What about you? When was the last time you ever thought about what you wanted?"

"Jacob, your pain is my pain. What you feel is what I feel."

"So you're apologizing for what I feel?" I grunted in frustration.

"What you did back there, that hurt Nessie! Did you feel anything at all? Because you can even ask Seth, I was laying there on the ground looking like road kill in the middle of the damn forest!" I tried not to laugh at his little road kill speech.

"Of course I did!" I yelled. "It's the worst pain I've ever felt, and it's still there! Not even knowing if I would see you again or if you would forgive me if I turned back…" I looked at him and fell to my knees on the ground. "Would you have forgiven me if I came back?"

Jacob thought about it.

"No." he said as he turned his back away from me.

"Then why did you save me?" he turned toward me again. "Why did you come back? Why didn't you just let me die and suffer from the pain I was in?"

"I didn't know there was pain at all. I thought you dumped me, end of story."

"Then why—?" I got off the floor, even though the pain was beginning to add on top.

"I'm your imprint Nessie. It's my job to protect you. But I'm also the Alpha, I have a pack to save." I scoffed in defeat.

"Jacob, all you are going to do is put down all my feelings for you including your own then there's no point in staying." I walked off half expecting him to follow. When I was a few away from him he spoke.

"Three," he said. I didn't get what he was saying but then I remembered his three reasons. "I'm still in love with you and… it's what I really needed… but something more then that. It was the only thing I could do." I head raised a bit. He walked toward me and hugged me tightly.

"What did you want to do?" I asked. He chuckled a little.

"After seeing that…" he shrugged. I smiled and kissed his sweetly.

I let go for a second to ask "Am I forgiven?"

He smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

"Jacob what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it for a bit."

"Jake, I wouldn't call Nahuel's 'kiss' a kiss. I call it more as an assault!"

"Ouch! You _are_ Bella's kid."

"That's right, dog."

He leaned in to kiss me again. This was sweeter then any kiss we shared before. More passionate, less innocent. This time I was the one who traced his bottom him and I felt him smile and pull me closer. My head was spinning, he tasted so nice. We didn't want the moment to end. Not ever.

But then my cell phone rang. That didn't stop Jake, he moved his mouth to my neck I giggled at the contact. I looked at my phone, it was a text message from Emmett.

_RENESMEE! Your father is going CRAZY trying to find you! Motorcycle my ass! Come home or you won't be seeing Jacob for a LONG time. Edward and Bella's words not mine okay? Really… awesome! Nice cover up with the motorcycle. I don't really want to know what you're doing over there…_

_--Uncle Emmett _

I laughed a little.

"What's so funny? Humor me." Jacob said against my skin his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Just Emmett." He chuckled a little then leaned his face away from me. I frowned.

"We should be getting you home anyway." He said. We decided to take our time running home, then I slowed to a walk.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked when he realized this. I smiled.

"I know how I can stay in Forks."

**AN: wow… this is longer then the original idea/chapters I had! Sorry for killing Nahuel. It was an original idea. At first I had Nessie jump off a cliff but it turns out it's a dream and then Nahuel takes her cell phone and calls her. Then she takes her wedding dress and kills Nahuel in it… like ROSALIE! :P REVIEW REVIEW No, this isn't the last chapter. May or may not be second last. And I didn't have time to edit this so excuse the grammer and spelling mistakes. Really I started at 10:03 PM now it's almost 1:10 AM! I'll read it later.**


	13. Vote Jacob and Renesmee

**AN: This is the second last Chapter of A New Dawn! Sorry all you fans. There will be a sequel but not for a little bit. I don't know, I'm not as addicted to writing the sequel as I was before. I'm kinda out of ideas. Enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: … u kinda already guessed that.**

**A New Dawn**

Chapter 13: Vote

**Jacob Black**

"Renesmee!" Bella said trying to sound strict and angry, but her voice had a hint of relief. "I can't believe that you snuck out, further more at a time like this! Nahuel could have killed you!" Nessie didn't flinch, probably from the fact that I was holding her hand. I could hear her thoughts.

_I'm not scared. Nor am I ashamed for sneaking off with you, I'm glad I did. At least I was the bait and Nahuel got killed._ I softly chucked, she was right. She was the bait. _What was done had to be done. You don't have to shake._

Was a shaking? I looked at my hand, it was quivering a little.

Nessie shrugged. "Yeah, but he didn't."

Bella was right, Seth jumped on Nessie when Nahuel was about to bite her again. Bella was upset even though she really didn't have any reason to.

"Can Edward and I talk to Renesmee alone?" Carlisle nodded and cleared the room.

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Bella, calm down."Edward said as soon as we were alone. "Think of how many times you snuck off to see Jake."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward, that was years ago. There was no danger at the time."

Edward and Bella looked at each other for a long time. I could tell that she lifted her shield so he could read her thoughts. Bella calmed down after a little bit, probably after yelling in her head and getting it out without hurting her throat.

"His next target was Charlie… it's a good think Jacob killed Nahuel." Edward said out loud. Bella stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When Alice had the vision, she went blank after. Probably because the plan changed when Jacob and Renesmee came into the picture." Bella once again was silent talking to Edward through her mind. I thought this would be a good time to bring up the subject.

"Mom… do we have to leave Forks? I mean, Nahuel's dead and I don't see any more danger." Edward and Bella stared at me for a second. Edward sat down on the white love seat and soon Bella followed.

"Renesmee…" Edward whispered. "we have more reasons why we have to move. If Nahuel was part of the Volturi, then they'll come hunting us down. And you know Carlisle, he can't stay in one hospital so far away from Forks. It's time."

"Then I'm staying." I said.

"No… you're not." Edward said calmly. "We understand that you love Jacob and you can't be apart, but we have to we have no other choice."

"Yes we do." I said.

"How?" I smiled.

"What if I could stay with Charlie?" I asked.

"Grandpa Charlie?" Edward asked surprised. I nodded. "That's a different story…" he said in thought.

"At least until I finish school and graduate. Or until Jacob and I get married."

"Renesmee, you can't be apart from your parents—," Bella tried to argue with me. Edward took my side.

"No no… she may have a point." Edward was still thinking.

"Edward! She's our daughter! She has about 2 years until graduation, I can't be away from her that long!"

"Mom, I'm smart. Maybe I'll graduate early, who knows." I said.

"We can visit on holidays."Edward added. "and you could graduate early…"

"Mom, Dad, please?" Bella sighed.

"Charlie can't protect you. If the Volturi—,"

"Mom, I can protect Charlie. Jacob can protect me. I'm safe." Edward and Bella once again had a silent conversation.

"No… she's old enough Bella… e-mail and webcam, snail mail, phone… of course but you know she'll probably be graduating soon… maybe… of course… Jacob's a good fighter, his pack can also deal with it… I trust her Bella… do you?" I kept my fingers crossed. Bella took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Do you think Charlie would be okay with this?" Bella asked me.

"Well, I haven't been spending any time with him. I can cook, I think Sue would like a break too." I heard a low chuckle behind the doors.

"What about everyone else? Do you think they'd agree to this?" I nodded.

"Why don't we ask them?" Edward suggested. Bella nodded and everyone came inside in a flash. Jacob held my hand again, he was probably nervous about the decision.

**Jacob Black**

_You don't have to be nervous Jacob. I have to admit, I am too but we have to be strong about this._

Nessie was right but I couldn't help but worry.

"You all heard the conversation outside." Bella said. Everyone nodded I squeezed Nessie's hand but not too tight to hurt her.

"who would like to leave as planed and take Renesmee with us?" Edward asked. Everyone had to think about it. For a long 5 minuites, no one rose up their hands yet. Then Jasper rose his up followed by Bella and Rosalie. I didn't comment, I stayed silent. Nessie was biting her lip hard, she had to remind herself not to bite it too hard for everyone to lose control. Besides, a lip would be quite awkward to drink blood off of.

"Who would prefer we stay at least until June, and leave as planed but leave Renesmee behind with Charlie to let her finish school?"

Nessie squeezed my hand as I rose my other one. Everyone raised their hands except the ones apposed. Then Bella rose hers too followed by Rosalie.

"I just want you to be happy." Bella said. "But you have to stay in touch with me." She smiled.

"Well, same here. Even if my in law to be will be a mangy mutt." Nessie got up and hugged everyone.

"It's settled then." Carlisle said. "Better start unpacking. Keep the bowls and anything unnecessary packed for June."

I smiled and grabbed Nessie and spun her around. Nessie was here to stay in Forks. That was the best news I've heard yet!

But… Edward was right, when she graduates no doubt she will be going to the University of Alaska. I decided to leave that out later. After all the future could always change.

**AN: THE END! NOT! One more chapter to go!! Then Breaking Eclipse will come out! Sorry, it may take a few weeks before the 1****st**** chapter is out. I like to get ahead with my writing first. When I typed Twilight's Sun, I was on Chapter 9 when I typed #1! Hope you liked this chapter review review!!**


	14. EPILOGUE Clarify Renesmee

**AN: This is the last chapter! Yes there will be a sequel, but it won't be out right away. I'll have to wait a few chapters until I think about typing it out yet. In the mean time, maybe I'll put up some "bonus features/Extras" like Quil's Celine Dion wedding song that was mentioned in Twilight's Sun, the 2****nd**** draft I wrote where Billy was just plain dumb, and a deleted scene "Renesmee's Talent". Ask me if u want these things while you're waiting. For now, enjoy this last chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A New Dawn**

Epilogue: Clarify

**Renesmee Cullen**

Eventually after a few days after Nahuel died, one by one each member of the pack were released out of the hospital; starting with Leah then Brady, Embry and surprisingly, Collin. Well, Collin had to leave in crutches but then a week later, he returned them to Carlisle he didn't care that he needed props.

Leah was a little nicer to me, I guess imprinting helped much. She was usually cheerful and Sam was beginning to cheer up, Jacob once told me that he thought it was his fault she turned into some "biter harpy". Leah talked to me like an old friend, I liked her much better but it was kind of getting hard to get used to.

I eventually learned one day that if I was angry, I could hear Jacob's thoughts as a wolf. But I wasn't really much of an angry person though, I was someone who could handle my anger but not quite so easily. Jacob and I never really did it though.

I got my bike back from Jacob after Charlie decided to let me stay with him. He was ecstatic about the idea! He thought it was the best news since he heard about him being chief of police, I think that was a joke though. I rode my old bike more often then they new one, before I gave it to Embry for Christmas.

It was May and a few days before my family were supposed to leave. They asked if I had any second thoughts about staying, I didn't. I was following my own advice on the week of my last birthday, I was thinking about what I wanted instead of everyone else even though it may hurt them. But my family wasn't leaving for good, I had to graduate after all. There were holidays they would be willing to visit me and parties Alice would be planning, like Quil and Claire's wedding. It wasn't really good bye, more like a so long.

The rumor of my _secret boyfriend_ was old news, but still remained a question. It began to grow again when Kevin and Leah spread another rumor that I was taking _him_ to Prom. I wasn't planning on it but I may as well give myself some breathing space with the questions and give everyone the idea of what Jacob looked like. I had Jacob. Jacob had me.

Jake wasn't so big on the idea of hanging out with my class mates, especially at a _dance._ Alice made us take dancing lessons for the occasion!

When the day came, I could see Jake was dressed decently but I think that Alice went a bit over board on my part. I suggested wearing the same dress I wore for my birthday but Alice wouldn't hear of it. So I had to put up with her torture—that she calls a bath room—and her magic markers and crayons—that she calls make up.

"You have to make the other girls jealous." She said once. But all I wanted was for everyone to get off my back.

In a way, I got what I wanted. Alice decided not to get me a new dress, instead she found the dress Bella wore to prom when she was human and Rosalie's shoes since Bella didn't have to wear fancy shoes because of her cast. The shoes made me wish I also broke my leg, I hated heels. Jacob was there that day to send a message from Billy— a bribe figures—so the dress may have some laughs to it. Alice put white flower clips in my hair and let my hair flow down and the curls just wave out where it may.

When I walked down the stairs no surprise Edward was talking to Jacob about ground rules. But they stopped for a minute to look at me. Well, Jacob stared. I smiled shyly.

"Bella lent me the dress, you know?" I said. "And the shoes…"

"You're perfect." He said and then smiled. I smiled back.

"I'll take care of her Edward. Bella." Jacob said to the both of them.

"You better." I heard Emmett mumble.

When I got into Jacob's new car, my old Ferrari I gave him for Christmas, I took off Rosalie's heels and put on my white flats that I snuck in my purse. Running shoes were more comfortable but I may as well be acceptable. Jacob pretended not to notice, he knew I hated being compared to my mom.

"Are you sure I'm not going to be mauled by some blonde cheerleaders." He joked when we were about half way there to the school. I laughed.

"I hope not." I said in the same joking tone but half serious. "I'm pretty sure they'll keep to themselves though. Besides, we're not staying for very long."

We made arrangements with Claire. With her wedding coming in almost a month, she stuck to me like glue. She made Alice and I her wedding planners and with me being the assistant I had to organize while Alice was at her own school prom. She wants everything to be perfect. I told Alice that Jake and I were staying at least until 10 but we were only planning to stay for an hour and then spend the rest of the night at Quil's. It was good that Alice couldn't see us. Not even tonight!

When we got to the school I sat on a bench while Jacob parked the car. There were a lot of cars, an unusual thing here at these school dances. I guessed everyone believe the rumor or were just there to try the punch.

"Pst!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Seth. He was wearing a tie, jeans and a stained shirt.

"Hey Seth." I greeted him with a smile.

"Nice." He gestured the dress.

"You too." I pursed my lips. "Where's Roxanne, I thought she would've dragged you here at least in something more than jeans and a tie."

He laughed then his face went serious. "I… broke up with Roxanne." I stared at him in shock as he took a seat beside me.

"What why? She's your imprint! You're not supposed—," he cut me off.

"No. I was wrong… I've always been wrong…" he looked at the sky for a second. "Why was I so blind?" he asked himself. He looked at me again. "Roxanne wasn't my imprint. I talked to Sam and the feelings I had for her were nothing but a big crush. I don't feel that way anymore Nessie."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. She's out there…maybe." Jacob came running toward me.

"I better go." Seth ran to hide in the bushed. "Nessie, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." I said.

"Don't tell Jacob. Or anyone. They think I'm happy, I don't want any more people to feel sorry for me." Before I could ask why, he was gone.

"Sorry it took so long Nessie." Jacob said smiling my favorite smile. He leaned down to kiss me for a second.

"Let's just get this over with." I said when he let go. He laughed in agreement.

It wasn't that much of a party. We mostly roamed around the place casually. Curious and jealous glances were headed our way. I didn't see Roxanne so she never met Jacob. Jake had a good time, but I just kept looking at my watch.

At 7:45 a slow song started to play. Jacob smiled and took my hand leading me toward the back where there was a little side walk. There were about three couples dancing but soon left when Jacob and I came into view.

We started our routine hesitant. I stared at our feet the whole time, Alice never allowed it but she wasn't around so I guessed no one could stop me. But I could see, even when I wasn't looking at him there was something bothering him.

"Did you love him?" he asked suddenly. Our dance slowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nahuel." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, I told you months ago. I love you, you're my imprint. I love only you."

"But it's like you said." I knew there was anger building inside of him, I couldn't tell if it was frustration though. "It's just an _imprint_. We have to be together, we have no choice!" That bothered me for a second. He was right… then I had a thought.

"I did say that." I admitted. He nodded and I smiled. "But… I was wrong." He looked at me in confusion.

"It's not that we _have_ to stay together. Imprinting is like a hint of you knowing who your soul mate is. If you haven't imprinted someone, you know you're not meant for each other." We stopped dancing but our position still remained. My hands on his broad shoulders and his on my waist.

"It's not that we're _supposed_ to be together… it's that we're _meant_ to be together." I concluded. I softly kissed his lips, he smiled a little.

"I asked what I had to do for you to forgive me. Tell me." I brought it up because I knew I wasn't fully forgiven. I knew, he already knew what I had to do or at least an idea. Maybe he thought he was asking too much.

"Are you sure?" he looked into my eyes. I nodded.

"I just want forgiveness Jacob." He took a deep breath and let go of me completely.

He sat down on a bench that he spotted and I sat beside him. He took both my hands in his, for some reason they were sweating. I pretended not to notice.

"Listen, I think this is the only way you can show you love me." Why did he sound so nervous? Like I was going to kill him if he asked about what he wanted.

"Whatever, Jacob Black. I'm yours." He took a deep breath and bit his lip. His heart was beating so loud, so fast. I wanted to ask what was wrong… unless…

"JACOB!" I practically shouted. "Are you asking me to—,"

"NO NO!" he whispered. "Your father would kill me." I sighed in relief and Jacob chuckled a little, probably stalling. He wasn't getting away that easy.

"Then what?" I asked. Jacob stopped laughing and was now serious. He looked into my eyes.

"I just want you to promise me one thing." He said. I smiled, how bad could it be? If he didn't want me to sleep with him—and least not yet—then it couldn't be that bad.

"Anything." I said.

"I want you to marry me." He said. I stared at him for a second thinking it was a joke. I started laughing expecting him to laugh with me, but his face stayed serious.

"Jacob," I reached his level now. "I'm only 16."

"So am I." he smiled now. "In human years I'm 33, it's time I settled down. We're not going to be getting any older Nessie."

_And thank God for that._ I thought.

"Jake," I touched his face without showing him anything. "I _will_ marry you. I _promise._ But… not yet. When I'm older, I will. I'm just… not ready yet."

"I think I can deal with that." He said smiling. "No promises about that though." I laughed lightly.

"So, yes and no." I concluded again. "Yes I will marry you when the time comes. No, not now. For now, no."

I can tell he was a little upset but also happy with my least he accepted I wasn't ready to marry yet.

"I get it." He said smiling again. "For now, I'm going to enjoy a long and happy wait."

"Fine by me." I said smiling back. Happy tears started to develop in my eyes. I lifted my hands to wipe them away but Jacob put them back on my lap and used his own hand. Then he grabbed my face with both his hands, wiping away any tears that escaped with his thumbs, and he pressed his lips to mine.

**AN: ALRIGHT!!!! The End… or is it?! Like I said, there will be a sequel… but not yet. The day New Moon the movie comes out in theatres (November 20, 2009) I will release the first chapter of BREAKING ECLIPSE. I'm not done writing it on paper yet but I want to get ahead in writing before typing. I liked it that way. In the mean time, like I said, I will put up some Extras for both Twilight's Sun and A New Dawn. Don't forget, we will be having a new guest star in Breaking Eclipse, Kenzii from youtube who will be playing Kenzii Mason the vampire! Sorry I know there'll be a long wait until then but I have a deadline now so I'll hurry things up. For those of you who want a preview of the first chapter let me know and I'll PM you on Youtube or Fan Fiction (I think I have more fans on Youtube though)**

**(don't have to read this but go ahead) I have a story to tell you guys. I'm seeing New Moon with my old guy friend in grade 4 ('m in grade 8 now). Everyone thinks he's gay because of the things he likes… I got in touch with him on face book and we're going to see it together!! But I'm seeing it to see if he's gay or not. It doesn't really matter though (sorry if you may read this Aidan… hey! YOU'RE FAMOUS BUDDY! Did you read the story? You like it? Oh, sorry… call me… seriously, ur my friend… just as friends… you get the idea.) I'm also going to see it with my girlfriends as well. =D I love werewolves that much (you too Taylor/Jacob Black)!! What are your stories about New Moon?? My friend at dance is DRAGGING her anti-twilighter boyfriend into the theatre because he took her to Transformers.**

**FOR YOUTUBE: My friend and I made our own Youtube Acount! LeahAndVioletStudios! We have Rants, Twilight and Harry Potter parodies ect! Tell us what you think**

**ALSO: While ur all waiting for Breaking Eclipse, do you like Musicals and Twilight? I have a new project, i'm turning songs from musicals Twilight related! I have FAME and WICKED and MUCH MORE! I take requests! Alot of them are funny!  
**


	15. SEQUEL'S OUT: BREAKING ECLIPSE

**AN: Well, today's the day! November 20, 2009! The day NEW MOON Comes out! I've seen it (prescreening! wore my Cullen crest shirt to the premier then my Jacob shirt to school). Anyway, this day also means... BREAKING ECLIPSE IS OUT! What did you think of New Moon? I have my review for my oppinion. Anyway, lmk if ur still continuing, i Think i only have fans on youtube.**

**--Nessie  
**


End file.
